Mirror World
by VannuroRB
Summary: Eighteen year old Yugi didn't find anything extraordinary about the world, that is until a man turns up in his mirror, claiming they were once friends and that they were going to live with each other! Puzzleshipping, yaoi, fantasy, blah.
1. My reflection

A new story has arrived! Aha!

Now how do I explain this one? It's not an original idea (I think) but it's an idea that you can mould into an original story which is what I've done. Yeah…that explains it. Hit me like a brick this one, more than literally.

Anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1-My reflection

The young woman walked past her sons' room before stopping and listening closely, she could hear her young son talk but it seemed that he was talking with himself, she bit her lip as she quickly debated what to do but knocked on the door and entered the room. Yugi's room was brightly decorated for a child of five years; the bed was sat in the corner next to the window, a chest for his toys that his father had built—painfully—sat opened with his toys flooding out, a wardrobe near the door where he stored his clothes and of course his long mirror which sat at the end of his bed. Yugi was sat in front of his mirror, hugging his knees and looking up at his mother innocently.

'Yes mummy?' Yugi asked.

'Ah…Yugi, who was you talking to?' His mother queried.

Yugi lifted his hand and pointed to his mirror 'My reflection'.

She briefly glanced to the mirror to see the child's reflection; she gave a small smile before turning to her son 'Well…try not to stay in your room all the time Yugi. It's a nice day, you shouldn't waste it'.

'Okay mummy' Yugi waited until she walked out before turning back to the mirror 'Hey Yami…why won't you talk with my parents?'

In the glass of the mirror a small boy a few years older sat opposite Yugi in the glass, he was sat with his legs crossed and his hands holding his ankles, the boy gave a small hum.

'Because my mum said I shouldn't talk to strangers' Yami explained.

'Eh? Then what about me?' Yugi questioned.

'Huh…I never thought about that…'

* * *

When it was later at night Yugi snuck down after changing into his starry pyjamas to get himself a small treat, he nibbled on the food and was about to go upstairs but when hearing his parents talk between themselves Yugi crept closer to the living room door to listen.

'I'm not liking it' His mother whispered though her voice sounded cracked, almost straining to keep it together 'He's always in his room and whenever I ask what he's doing he says he's talking to his reflection. What if he doesn't make any friends? He'll be all alone in the world'.

'It's fine hunie' His father reassured 'He's just a shy boy, I'm sure once he settles into school more properly he'll make friends and stop with his imaginary friends'.

'But darling…what if he's got something wrong with him mentally?' She sighed and held her head in her hands 'I don't know if I can cope with a problem child…it might be too much. Especially for our first'.

'You're thinking too much into it' His father patted her back before bringing her close into a hug 'Yugi is only five, he doesn't know how to talk with other kids, just leave him be I'm sure he'll grow out of it sooner or later'.

'I hope so…I really do'.

Yugi looked down at his small body before sulking back to his bedroom making sure to be quiet so his parents didn't hear him, once he shut his bedroom door he turned to his mirror where Yami appeared again but his friend seemed to pick up on his sadness.

'Yugi?' He tilted his head 'What's wrong? You look sad…'

'My…my mummy thinks there's something wrong with me' Yugi explained before looking to Yami 'Is there…something bad about mirror friends Yami?'

'I don't know…' Yami mused as he held his chin 'I've never met people like you…I can't tell…'

'I don't want to make mummy sad' Yugi walked over to Yami and sat himself in front of the mirror with a sigh 'But…I don't want to leave you too…you're my best friend…'

'Hey if you're parents tell you to not be my friend…then that's no good' Yami hummed 'You could come live with me! Then we'll play all the time!'

'I don't want to leave mummy and daddy though' Yugi pouted before touching the glass 'I can't go through my mirror either…I think'.

'I've heard people can' Yami argued as Yugi looked round the back of his mirror to try and find a hole.

'But I can't see a door…' Yugi mumbled before yawning and rubbing his eyes 'I'm very sleepy Yami'.

'Okay…goodnight Yugi'.

'Night night Yami' Yugi waited until Yami's figure disappeared before crawling back to his bed, he pulled himself in and wrapped his body in the duvet of his bed.

* * *

Yugi sat at the bottom of the stairs few days later as he watched his parents pull their coats on to brace the harsh weather, his father opened the door to the rainy weather before hurrying out to start the car up, his mother turned to the child before placing a kiss on his forehead.

'We'll be five or so minutes' She reassured 'We just need a few things, you'll be a good boy and wait for us alright?'

'Okay mummy' Yugi watched them walk out before jumping onto his feet and hurrying to the kitchen to fish out a bag of marshmallows to eat for himself, he then sat himself in the living to watch the TV while he waited for his parents to return. It was a few hours that had passed and the child was blissfully unaware, he was happy eating the marshmallows and watching the evening game shows that were broadcasted, it was only when he started to feel sick from eating the sweets that he realised his parents hadn't returned.

Yugi looked up at the clock to see it was much later than five minutes; he gave a small hum and tilted his head 'Mummy and daddy should be back…' Yugi mumbled a little worried.

There was a small ring to the doorbell making Yugi stand up from his seat 'Ah, there're back'.

Yugi hurried to the door and unlocked it before opening it up, he then gave a confused look when he stared at his grandfather who was wet from the rain and panting and looking like he was shaking.

'Grandpa?' Yugi questioned.

'Oh Yugi' Solomon then wrapped his arms around the small child, bringing him into a soaked tight hug 'I-I'm so glad you're alright! Everything is going to be okay now'.

'What's going on?' Yugi asked shakily as he was sure something was wrong with his grandfather's broken voice.

'Yugi…your parents were in an accident' Solomon explained cracking at retelling the story 'They aren't…coming back…but I'll look after you. I promise'.

Yugi could only rely on the elder to hug him tightly as he began to sob lightly, Yugi stood and stared at the rain outside as he got his young mind around the news of his parents' death, small tears formed in his eyes as he waited for his grandfather to compose himself and comfort Yugi as well.

Yugi was sent to bed while his grandfather had to deal with the phone calls and such; Yugi was curled up on his bed quietly sobbing to himself, he was desperate to wait and hear his parents walk in through the front door and say everything was alright, but as he heard his grandfather's sobs the more unlikely the situation seemed to be.

'Yugi?' A gentle voice called out.

Yugi looked up and slid off his bed before crawling to his mirror to see Yami sat in front of it again, but once he saw his friend in tears he sat up with a solemn face.

'Yugi? Why are you crying?' Yami questioned.

Yugi sniffled and rubbed his eyes 'G-Grandpa said…m-my mummy and daddy ar-aren't coming back…' Yugi explained which earned him a small wail and a burst of tears.

Yami watched the child feeling useless as he was unable to comfort him in his time of need; instead he closed his eyes and hung his head 'Yugi…I have to go too'.

Yugi looked up at Yami desperation flooding his eyes 'N-No! I-I don't want you to go!'

'Me too…but if I go it'll mean we can play with each other and not talk like this' Yami sighed 'I'll be back…I promise'.

'Wh-When?'

'I don't know…but I swear I will' Yami then lifted his hand up and pressed it against the glass so his skin was pushed up on it 'Will you wait for me?'

Yugi sniffled but nodded reaching up to put his hand on the glass where Yami's hand was 'I-I will…'

Yami gave a small smile 'Maybe…you can live with me too…there's plenty of space'.

Yugi nodded again 'I-I will…'

Yami gave one last smile before his appearance started to disappear entirely so Yugi was left on his own touching the glass, Yugi gave a small hiccup as he cried some more and hugged himself tightly, wondering how—if he could—go on without the three most important people in his life.

*******************************End of chapter 1******************************

A depressing way for it to start in it? Sorry about that.

But if Yami says he'll be back, then I'm willing to believe him (of course I am, I'm writing it)

Review if you like!


	2. Who are you?

You think you're eager to read this?

I'm eager to write this lol.

* * *

Chapter 2-Who are you?

Yugi unlocked the front door and let himself in happily with a hum, he kicked his shoes off and looked around at the darkening house he had returned to, he put his keys aside before turning to the living room.

'I'm back' Yugi called out and flipped the light switch on so the living room lit up, Yugi smiled over at the three pictures containing images of his mother, father and grandfather who had all passed on 'The evenings are getting dark really quickly aren't they? I might have to leave the light on when I go to work so you won't be in the darkness'.

Yugi stretched his arms in the air and walked into the kitchen and to the fridge, he opened the cooler and took out a can of soda to drink, feeling the cool and bubbly liquid go down his throat. Yugi walked out while drinking his soda and turned to the stairs, climbing up to go to his room.

His bedroom hadn't changed since he was a kid, things had added for his help with school and for his growing purposes but he still had the childish things he adored as a small child. His chest was still filled with his toys in the corner, his bed was almost outgrown for him but he persisted to sleep in it until he either broke it or grew so much he was too big to fit in it, his childish drawings were plastered over his wardrobe and wall to brighten the room and his mirror still stood at the foot of his bed.

Yugi rolled his shoulders back and put his can on his desk—one of the items he got for studying on—he then took his shirt off and threw it to his bed before turning to wardrobe and opening it up to go through his selection of clothes.

'Man work was brutal today' Yugi grumbled as he unbuckled his trousers and took them off as well 'I would think about switching jobs…but the money is good'.

Yugi took out a fresh pair of jeans to slip into and took out a new clean shirt to pull over his head.

'Yugi' Yugi stood and listened closely looking around his room quietly 'Do you still live here? Yugi?'

Yugi began to look around as he pulled his shirt down more, a small frown of confusion came to his face as he checked his wardrobe and desk and bed for any cameras or speaking devices, but no such luck came to him so he turned to look up at the ceiling to search for it.

'Yugi! Over here!'

Yugi looked around more confused before spotting the source of the voice. Standing in his mirror was a tall male, he seemed happy that Yugi had spotted him while Yugi was left confused and puzzled at how he was in his mirror in the first place.

'Wow…you've really grown' He commented.

Yugi moved closer to the mirror, lightly touching the glass before looking round the back of it trying to find some sort of hologram machine, but there was only the back of his mirror and the wall.

'There's still no door there Yugi' He chuckled.

Yugi then turned back to the man 'How…do you know my name?' Yugi queried.

'How? You told me that's how'.

'Have…we met?' Yugi tipped his head to the side wondering if there was a trick going on or if he was going insane.

'Yeah, wait…don't you remember me?' He gave a more concerned look as he moved closer 'It's me, Yami. We were friends since little kids'.

'I think I would've remembered' Yugi mumbled as he stroked more over the mirror trying to find a flaw to the conversation he was holding.

'Well obviously you don't' Yami hummed as he stroked his chin 'This isn't good…I got everything planned and now…I have to think of a way for you to remember me'.

'Well…if you know me like you say you do you should know something about me that I don't tell people often' Yugi stood back so he could see Yami and crossed his arms 'Like, a secret or something, so tell me one'.

'Uhh…' Yami rubbed the back of his head thinking for a few moments, Yugi took the time to take a closer look at Yami and to find something to point him in the right direction of what was going on.

Yami seemed to be about Yugi's age of eighteen or older, he wore a baggy black shirt with some loose looking trousers but that didn't help Yugi in his investigation. Yami appeared to be sat down resting on his knees for support, though what he was sat on didn't seem to be in the mirror with him, on Yugi's side it looked like Yami was a reflection of someone sitting down on his own carpet but Yugi was certain he was alone in his room.

'Ah, one time you said you steal sweets from the kitchen' Yami spoke 'Is that one?'

'Well…who doesn't?' Yugi backfired and shrugged his shoulders 'Tell me another'.

'Jeez' Yami hummed in thought 'Well you always tried to get me to talk to your parents'.

Yugi stared at Yami moving closer slightly 'My parents…how do you know about them?'

'You tell me everything about your parents. About that chest your father built' Yami nodded to the toy chest in the corner 'And about how they took you out into the countryside and stuff. And about how they thought you were crazy for talking to me' Yami gave a light laugh before stopping 'Oh…you aren't still upset about their death are you?'

Yugi didn't answer but turned away slightly as he tried to remember his parents, the truth of it was he hardly remembered much of his parents; his grandfather had to fill him in on the stories and show him the pictures when he asked about them. He had pushed out everything about his parents including their death out of his mind to cope.

Yami watched Yugi's silence before smiling 'Hey, do you remember what we promised?'

Yugi turned back to Yami before shaking his head making Yami grin 'I said I had to go but I promised when I'd come back we'd play together, though I suppose you're too old to play now but we can still see each other right?'

Yugi stared at him confused and leaned closer 'Uhh…I may be going crazy but I don't think I can fit through a mirror…or is this some sort of game show?'

Yami gave a light laugh and shook his head 'You're not crazy, it's all perfectly normal' He held out his hand but looked up at Yugi 'You might want to stand back though just to be safe'.

Yugi gave a small nod and took a few steps back wondering what was going to happen—and also a little bit curious as to how Yami was supposed to trick Yugi regardless—Yami placed his hand against the glass making Yugi watch, he then gave a yelp as there was a hiss from his mirror and soon a hole burnt its way through the glass until it was large enough for a person to pass through. It snapped and hissed aggressively as orange like flames outlined the edge of the circle, occasionally a few flares broke off but soon withered out of existence.

Yami stood on the other side more lifelike then his image reflected on the glass, he held his hand out so it passed through the hole and entered Yugi's room 'Come on, I don't know how long it'll last'.

Yugi stepped closer fearfully as he watched the flames continue to wave around the edge of the hole, but he soon reached out to hold Yami's hand making sure to put a fair distance between himself and the flames.

He then gave a yelp as Yami pulled him forcefully through the hole and Yugi ended up clinging onto Yami's shoulder, the small teen looked up at the male who now sat by his side with a smile. He took his hand away from the hole and the flames started to grow closer, closing in on Yugi's room, in a state of panic Yugi tried to stop the hole but the flames hissed even louder making his hands curl back and the hole filled in leaving Yugi sat on his own.

Yugi stared at the wall where the hole had been before twitching when Yami touched his shoulder, he turned to the male showing his terrified eyes.

'Yugi? Are you okay?' Yami questioned.

Yugi then gave a wail and broke down into tears curling up on the bed that he had landed on before crying his eyes out.

* * *

Yami had managed to calm Yugi down after a few minutes of tearful crying, he pulled Yugi into the main room and reassured him he would look after his friend and scurried off to get a few things prepared, Yugi was sat at the small table as he tried to sniffle up the last of his tears and try to be brave—and logical.

Yugi looked around the room he had been placed in occasionally looking to the bedroom as he heard Yami moving around; it was rather large and spacious and yet Yugi couldn't help but feel confined in the room, it looked rather plain with only the needed furniture to pass a comfortable lifestyle. The kitchen was hidden away round the corner and the table Yugi sat at was hanging on the edge of the corner, there was a small bookcase with barely any books on it. There were a few windows in the walls but since it appeared to be evening the light wasn't great, so the lights that were planted on the walls helped brighten the house up.

Yugi then looked up at one of the walls and noticed a painting on the wall, tilting his head Yugi stood up from the cushion he rested on and stood in front of the painting. It was of a man and a woman, though who they were didn't stand out for Yugi so figured they weren't anyone famous to him. It seemed strange though as it appeared Yami didn't care too much on appearance of the interior, it didn't fit that he would have a painting on his wall, but Yugi figured they had to be someone of importance to him.

'Beautiful aren't they?' Yugi gave a small jump as Yami stood by Yugi's side, he smiled up at the painting before pointing to them 'Mother and father'.

'Oh…they're your parents?' Yugi queried.

'Yeah. They aren't around anymore, just like your parents' Yami gave a sigh 'But I'm okay with that'.

'You sure?'

'Uhuh. I know they're somewhere better just like all good people' Yami then turned to Yugi with a smile 'Hey I bet you're hungry right?'

'Uhh…I guess so' Yugi mumbled.

'Then I'll make us something, wait here okay' Yami hurried to the kitchen and started to take food out to prepare for a meal.

Yugi sat down at the table again watching Yami hurry around and chop things up and make sure something was cooking properly, it was like watching himself in a mirror remembering how his grandfather taught him how to cook and then when he had passed away Yugi was the one rushing around the kitchen doing a million jobs at once.

Yugi listened when the night came in at the song of a cricket though one he wasn't familiar with; Yami had finally served up the meal into their separate bowls before setting the table up and finally sitting down with Yugi. Yugi looked around at the rich food Yami had; there was a bowl of rice for both of the males, a large bowl of meat chunks swamped in a thick brown steaming and pleasingly pungent sauce, a long plate that held cuts of fish meat—or he presumed it was fish related—and other small appetisers to add to the taste. It was almost big enough to have a banquet over, but it had been a long time since he had company while eating, so didn't question the large meal.

'Itadakimasu'.

Yugi tried a small taste of the meal before humming 'This…is really good' Yugi complimented 'You're not a bad cook Yami'.

Yami gave a chuckle 'I've had a long time to practice is why' Yami then gave a sly smirk 'Or is it because your cooking is terrible?'

Yugi frowned 'Hey I cook all my meals. I don't have prepared meals all the time'.

Yami gave a small chuckle but ate with Yugi as well; they sat in silence for a few moments before Yugi spoke up 'So…if you were my friend…where'd you go?'

Yami looked up at Yugi before swallowing his mouthful 'Training'.

'Training?' Yugi raised his brow 'And it took you how long?'

'Thirteen years'.

'Right…' Yugi ate some more and glanced up at Yami "I don't think most things take thirteen years to study…"

'So what have you been up to?' Yami asked 'I'm sure you must've done some fun things while I was gone'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Studied hard like you…got good grades at school…not really much I should mention I think'.

'Eh? You studied too? What did you study?'

'Math, Japanese, Science, History, that sort of thing'.

Yami tilted his head to the side 'Math? Science? History? What's that?'

Yugi stared up at Yami 'Didn't you go to school? You just said you studied'.

'Training. There's a difference' Yami corrected taking a quick mouthful of food before carrying on 'I did training, but even so I've never heard of those things before'.

'I guess your schooling wasn't very up to date' Yugi mumbled 'So what did you train then?'

'Portal making'.

Yugi raised his brow 'Portal making?'

'Mmhmm. It's a very absorbing skill to learn. My mum and dad weren't pleased that I wanted to learn it, but I wanted to see you so much so that kept me going'.

'I see…' Yugi then bravely leaned closer 'And how does one make a portal?'

'A lot of willpower' Yami explained 'And chi. Got to have a lot of that. I guess the two mixed together makes a portal…'

'Right…and it takes you to wherever you wish?'

Yami shook his head 'If it did that then everyone would be doing that to go everywhere! It usually only takes us a few feet away from where one stands…but I knew since I could see you if I mastered it I'd be able to enter your room and you vice versa'.

'Right…'

Yami watched Yugi pick at the food trying to find the logic in Yami's explanation 'Hey Yugi, would you like to stay here for tonight? We can have breakfast in the morning'.

Yugi looked up then looked around the house 'Well…I guess so…just as long as nothing bites me'.

Yami gave a faint laugh 'Don't worry, nothing like that exists in here'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Okay…but I have nothing to wear'.

'That's alright; you don't need to wear anything'.

* * *

After Yugi helped Yami with cleaning up from their dinner Yugi headed to the bedroom while Yami turned out the lights, Yugi couldn't help but stare at the wall along Yami's bed; a faint and almost disappearing painting was stretched over it, but the strange thing was it was identical to Yugi's room.

The desk, the wardrobe, the bed, even the chest was all in the picture. He stared at it before walking closer and gently putting his hand on it; it didn't sink through like Yami's hand did and only touched the hot stone.

'Great isn't it?' Yugi turned to see Yami walk in and pull his shirt off 'My father painted it for me'.

'For what reason?' Yugi queried.

'To make my room feel bigger' Yami chuckled as he kicked off his trousers so he was only in his underwear 'My dad was kind of a cheapskate'.

Yugi gave a small smile and turned to his bed and sat on it, he took off his jeans but left his shirt on as he climbed into the bed and wriggled himself into its heavy and soft covers.

'Oh Yugi' Yami sat up and turned to the small light sat between the beds 'If you get hot just push the covers off, that's what I do'.

'Does it get hot here?' Yugi questioned.

'Oh yeah. One night it was so hot I couldn't sleep, it was great' Yami put out the light and laid back down 'Sleep tight Yugi'.

'Yeah…you too' Yugi replied and looked up at the dark ceiling above him, Yami didn't make any more noise so Yugi guessed that he was asleep, Yugi gave another sigh and closed his eyes "I'm sure…a sleep will do me good" He thought "I'll wake up, in my bed back home, and everything will make sense again…yeah…sense…"

******************************End of chapter 2*******************************

So Yami did come back eh?

I gave a very loose description of Yami's home…I wonder where he could possibly live…aside from mirror world.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Humans don't exist

Well this is where things start getting suspicious.

And a little action like…

* * *

Chapter 3-Humans don't exist

Yugi woke up the next morning without surprise that he was sweating and his covers had been thrown off him, Yami wasn't lying when he said it got hot at nights, he was starting to miss his cold days back in Japan. Yugi got out of his bed and quickly stripped off his sweat covered clothes to give his body some room to breathe before dressing himself back again, he noticed that Yami wasn't in bed so went in search for the male—partly for curious reasons, partly for worry.

Yugi opened the bedroom door and spotted Yami who was in the kitchen already cooking, the male poked his head round the corner to see Yugi.

'Morning Yugi. How'd you sleep?'

Yugi rubbed his arm before shrugging his shoulders 'Alright…you?'

'Never better'.

Yugi ventured closer and looked at the food Yami was preparing for their breakfast, Yugi couldn't help but wrinkle his nose at the brightly coloured food in front of him, he was always unsure of eating something that did not look normal and this case was the same. Yugi was about to touch it only to feel a hit from Yami on his hand, Yugi retracted his hand and looked up at Yami with a small pout.

'Don't play with your food' Yami teased with a smile before he carried on.

'Sorry' Yugi mumbled and looked down at the food again 'You just don't see many vegetables that are bright green and pink'.

'What colour are you foods then?' Yami queried.

'Well…not bright like this. Is it safe to eat?'

'Of course. They aren't poisonous'.

'Right…'

Yugi had to trust Yami's instincts as he watched the male prepare more and cook and fry the food before he was finished and served it up for the two of them to eat, Yugi knelt down at the table with Yami and looked over his food now feeling anxious to eat it. The insides looked just like the same food he ate, but he knew what their skin was like and he could not get their luminescent colours out of his mind. He decided to close his eyes as he ate, knowing it was the sight that was making him think that way and not the actual taste, it however made Yami curious as to why he was eating with his eyes closed but he passed it off.

'Hey Yugi, do you-?' Yami gave a small chuckle 'You probably don't, you don't remember me'.

Yugi managed to open one eye and look up at Yami 'Remember what?'

'Well we promised we'd live together. So do you want to move in?'

Yugi opened both of his eyes and stared at Yami surprised at the offer 'E-Err…w-well…a-are you sure I was serious? I-I was like what? Five?'

Yami hummed 'Well…you were upset…'

'Ah see. I wasn't thinking straight' Yugi waved his hand lightly 'S-So that's not an answer is it?'

'I suppose so…' Yami looked at Yugi 'Would you like to move in though?'

'No! I can't! I have a life!'

'Eh? You do? I thought you had no other family'.

Yugi bit his lip and turned away 'I-I don't…well…any that gets on with me…'

'Ah so it's your friends then?'

Yugi bit his lip and continued to look away too shy to admit he had been without a friend for the years, Yami picked up on his nervousness and tilted his head 'So what is stopping you from moving here?'

Yugi looked back at Yami and tried to think of anything to argue against his idea 'W-Well…I-I don't know what this place has to offer. I-I might not like it, it's a bit sudden you know-'

'We have expensive jobs' Yami commented.

Yugi perked up then sitting up straight 'How…expensive are we talking about?' Yugi questioned.

Yami hummed and stroked his chin 'Let's see…one for a newcomer and with education…uhh…two million seven hundred thousand yen?'

Yugi felt himself choking on his own breathe as he looked up at Yami 'T-Two million yen? A-Are you serious?'

'I think it was something like that'.

'H-How often? Yearly?'

'Oh no weekly' Yami watched as Yugi supported himself as he leaned on the table 'Well things are quite expensive here…but it's not too harsh I'd say'.

"I'd imagine not if you're getting two million yen a week!" Yugi thought to himself glancing up at Yami "I have had money troubles lately…and I guess I don't have anything to lose apart from my house…too small anyway" 'I-I don't know…'

'Well…how about I get you your citizenship and you can spend time here to decide, so that if you do stay here you'll be covered, okay?'

Yugi gave a hum and sat back 'Yeah…suppose that's fair…'

* * *

When Yugi realised it had to have been time for him to head to work Yami helped him back home by making another portal on the wall, Yugi watched as the hole burnt out and revealed his room on the other side. Yugi crawled through and looked around his morning covered room; it was exactly the same as he left it, even his dirty clothes from the previous day still laid forgotten.

'Bye Yugi' Yugi turned back to see Yami 'I'll come back later to show you your citizenship okay?'

'Alright Yami…be safe'.

Yami gave a small smile as he took his hand away and the hole filled in 'You too'.

Yugi watched the mirror turn back to normal and Yami's figure disappearing before looking around his room, deciding it was best to change out of his hot and sweaty clothes and hurry to work for the day—though still dreaming of earning two million yen weekly.

Yami came to the palace courtyard later on the day looking at the guards posted at the gates, they seemed different as they watched Yami stroll in but he did not think it was best to ask if there was a problem. Yami walked through the large front doors and into the corridor, glancing briefly to the painted monarchs that hung on the wall next to him, he was barely interested in the rulers as he came up to an old oak door. There was a gold plate nailed into its perfect wood body which read "certifications office".

Yami moved closer to it and knocked on it, when he heard an answer he opened the door and let himself in, the office was crammed with many shelves of papers for something important that Yami didn't care for. In the middle of it was a desk where a bald old man sat, his blood red robes with black laces running down them. He looked up at Yami and watched him step carefully closer to the desk; Yami could feel chills running down his back but shrugged it off and cleared his throat.

'I…would like to order a citizenship' Yami explained before adding 'For a human'.

The man turned his pen in his hand lightly tapping it on the table before speaking 'There are no such things as humans'.

Yami stared at him before thumbing to the door 'But there are humans living in the city-'

'Humans don't exist' He repeated before sitting back 'And I'd much appreciate it if you didn't waste my time'.

Yami tried to defend himself but there was no use as he was not the man to steer away from his decision, Yami simply turned and left with a frown of confusion as he walked out wondering what had happened back in that office.

* * *

Yugi returned home later on in the evening with a small sigh and a stretch of his arms, he turned the lights on and came to his bedroom, cautiously he crept closer to his mirror and took a peek into it to see if Yami was there. He gave a sigh of relief when he didn't see the male and turned to his wardrobe to change clothes.

'Yugi' Yugi jumped and pulled his shirt down before turning to his mirror, there just like before was Yami sitting on the opposite side of the glass, he gave a smile when he saw Yugi and became more relaxed at his presence.

'Hey…how was your day?' Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Alright I suppose' Yugi mumbled back 'How about you?'

'Strange' Yami replied with a frown 'Very strange'.

'How so?' Yugi queried as he knelt down in front of his mirror.

'I went to get your citizenship and they said humans don't exist'.

Yugi also gave a frown 'What? But what about me?'

'I know! I said that too but he still denied it…if you came with me though, there's no way they could deny it'.

Yugi gave a groan 'Can't it wait? I just got back home from work'.

'They'll close up soon' Yami put his hand against the mirror and let another portal burn its way through 'It'll be quick. Ten minutes top'.

Yugi gave a heavy sigh but crawled through so he ended up in Yami's room again; he looked around as the evening light seeped in as Yami slid off his bed to join Yugi. Yami gave him a small smile before leading him out of his room.

'I'm sure if we're fast we'll make it' Yami reassured as he opened the front door and waited for Yugi to walk out.

Yugi gave a hum and stepped out of his house before gasping at the sight around him. The sky above them was sparkling, colours of gold, green, pink and blue rolled over the sky in an ocean of colours as the setting sun trickled in through the small gaps they left behind. Yugi was left to stand bewildered by the sight around him while Yami climbed down the stairs to reach street level, Yami stopped when he realised he wasn't being followed and put his hands on his hips.

'Are you coming?' He questioned.

Yugi managed to peel his eyes away from the sight around him and jogged down to Yami to stand by his side 'Yami your sky…it's amazing'.

'Hmm?' Yami looked up 'Oh that's not our sky. That's our shield'.

'Shield?' Yugi repeated.

'Uhuh. It's here to protect us'.

'From what?'

'Uhh…I don't really know…it's been here for so long that we're not sure what lies on outside'.

'Well couldn't someone go and take a look?'

'The only way to get outside is to take the whole shield down, and that's pretty unsafe don't you think?' Yami sighed as they reached the bottom step 'Whatever is on the other side, we're sure they're dangerous'.

Yugi gave a small hum as Yami walked away; he took one last look at the shield above them before turning back to Yami, he froze on the spot as Yami reached out to stroke the dogs' snout. It was large nearly reaching Yami's height; it had long white shaggy hair and a long tail that swung from side to side causing the fur to ripple from the movement. It looked like a large wolf bred with some type of long haired dog, whatever it was Yugi didn't like how it was much bigger than him, one stride and it would flatten Yugi easily.

'Y-Yami…what is that?' Yugi questioned.

Yami was stroking behind his ear 'A wolf. Don't you have wolves where you come from?'

'Uhh…n-not as big as these…or tamed…'

'This is Hoeru; he's been with me for a while and loves a good ride around the city'.

Yugi felt his face pale 'R-Ride?'

Yami hurried back to Yugi and held his hand before pulling him back to the wold, Hoeru gave a small grunt when Yami pulled him to the side of the wolf, he then held Yugi's waist making him squeak as Yami lifted him up and sat him on the wolf's back. Hoeru gave a small grunt at Yugi's weight but stayed obedient and waited until Yami pulled himself on and held small ruffs of his fur.

'Okay Hoeru, to the palace' Yami whispered to the dog.

Hoeru moved out of its small stable like home, it trotted out into the road before taking off into a full run. Yugi squeaked and hugged tight to Yami, feeling the wind whip against his face, there were a few people shouting at Yami to slow down, he however ignored them and carried on to the tall block they called a palace.

Hoeru skidded to a halt as he reached the gates, the guards standing by stepped back a little and gave dissatisfied comments at the wolf as Yami jumped down, he looked up at Yugi before having to help him down as well seeing his wobbling weak state.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked as they walked into the courtyard.

Yugi gave a nod as he shakily looked up at the tall tower 'This…is a palace?'

'Uhuh'.

'How come we're allowed inside though?'

'Only the bottom floor is for the public…you know, court uses, documentations, guided tours that sort of thing. The higher levels are for the princess'.

'Oh…' Yugi looked up before they entered seeing the tower lean over him like it was going to collapse on top of him, he hurried inside to catch up with Yami and looked up at the paintings they passed 'You have a princess?'

'Yeah. What don't you?'

'Uhh…we have an emperor…and a prime minister…'

'Oh'.

They reached the old oak doors and Yugi quickly read the sign on the door before Yami knocked on it, there was an answer which Yami gave a small nod to Yugi and opened the door to see the office behind it. The man looked up as they entered, twirling his pen again as he watched the two stand in front of his desk.

'This…I would like a citizenship for my friend' Yami spoke pointing to Yugi 'The human'.

He took a quick glance at Yugi seeing his small stature before opening his mouth and saying 'Humans don't exist'.

Yami and Yugi looked at each other with a confused face before turning back to the man who had a plain solemn face 'But…what about me?' Yugi questioned.

The man turned his attention to Yugi squinting at the small male before repeating 'Humans don't exist. And if you keep wasting my time I shall have you locked up in the cells, do I make myself clear?'

They knew they could not change his mind even with Yugi as present evidence, Yami lightly nudged Yugi to start walking out with him as they left the man's office, shut the door behind them and walked down the lavish corridor both of them now confused at the predicament. Yami sighed heavily as they walked out the courtyard; Hoeru lifted his head up at the sound of his owners' approach, his tail moving lightly as they stood by his side.

'I don't understand why they're so defiant about it' Yami mused as he helped Yugi up 'How can they blatantly say in your face you don't exist'.

'I don't know Yami' Yugi reassured as Yami climbed up and sat with Yugi 'Uhh…do you mind going slower this time? I felt like I was going to throw up…'

Yami gave a light laugh but nodded 'Alright' He lightly hit Hoeru's side to make him trot down the path 'Don't worry; I used to be sick too if I rode too fast'.

* * *

Yugi and Yami moved gently down the street as they returned to Yami's house, Yugi gave a small sigh as he still held to Yami worried that he would fall off at the slow pace, and even more concern was thrown at him with the ignorance of humans existence. It begged him to question why he was worried by such a thing—after all, he was not planning on permantely living here, he was just trying to please Yami—but it upset Yami he could tell, and that was something he could not let go easily. If it meant that much distress and was serious he wanted to help, the question was how he could help.

Hoeru came to a stop making Yami and Yugi look up to see a small group of similar looking guards block the street path ahead of them, just their still statue like presence made Yugi's blood fill with panic as he looked behind them to see more guards boxing them in. They were trapped.

'You must come with us' One of the guards demanded.

Yami raised his brow and held tighter to Hoeru's fur making sure not to hurt his pet 'And if I don't?' Yami queried.

'That is not an option. For accusations of treason, you must come with us or force will be applied'.

Yugi held tighter to Yami's waist as fear took over him 'Yami what'll we do?' Yugi whispered to the male.

Yami did not say anything just kept a firm glare on the guards before pulling on Hoeru's fur redirecting him to one of the nearby alleys; it darted down there barely scraping against the walls as the guards flooded in to chase them, Yugi looked behind them through the whirlwind of speed to see the guards still chasing them. Yugi then turned back when he felt higher and realised Hoeru had scaled stairs on a nearby house until he reached the flat roof, he gave a small grunt before looking around and running around and jumping to a nearby roof, making a quick dart across the rooftops to safety.

'Hold tight to me Yugi' Yami warned as he wrapped his arm around Yugi.

'Wh-What are we doing?' Yugi questioned as he gripped the male fearing his life was put on danger. He was right to think so.

Yami pulled them roughly off of Hoeru as he jumped for another roof, Yugi's wide eyes met with the closing concrete that they were about to hit, Yami simply held out his hand and when it made contact to the ground a portal burnt through it and the two were sent through it before it closed behind them.

Yugi gave a small grunt as they hit the floor rather suddenly, he felt his head whirling around as they sat up and looked around at where they had ended up. The portal had delivered them to the stairs that led up to Yami's house, after getting their bearings Yami held Yugi's hand and pulled him to his feet, Yugi barely had time to keep his shaky legs still before Yami tugged him up the stairs to his home.

'You have to go back' Yami warned pushing his door open 'If you don't they'll kill you for sure'.

'B-But what about Hoeru?' Yugi questioned.

'He knows the way back he'll be fine' Yami placed his hand against his bedroom wall when they reached the room, the portal burnt open once more letting Yugi's room come into view once more 'You need to go through and I'll tell you when it's safe to come back'.

'And if it isn't?'

Yami only stared at Yugi before nodding to the portal 'I haven't got the time. Come on'.

Yugi bit his lip but crawled through so he ended up in his near night bedroom; he quickly looked around before turning back to see the portal burning shut again and Yami's body disappearing from his mirror.

'Yami…Yami wait!' Yugi tried to call to him, but there was no response and no Yami.

Yugi gave a sigh as he stroked over the glass of his mirror hoping that his new friend would be alright, wondering what would happen to him in his home.

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Seems like things aren't going well for Yami's place eh?

Let's just hope it doesn't cause danger for our protagonists.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The revolt

You remember last chapter I said I hoped nothing bad would happen to our protagonists?

I lied.

* * *

Chapter 4-The revolt

Weeks had passed and Yugi had not heard back from his friend, every day after his work Yugi would head straight to his room and sit himself in front of his mirror for hours until he was sure Yami was not going to show himself, the more time went on the more worried Yugi became about Yami's health and safety. He barely knew the man, yet he felt compelled to know if he was safe, knowing that partly it was his fault.

Yugi returned home again and much like his usual routine he hurried upstairs and took the note off the mirror he had left in case Yami returned during his work hours; however Yami was not at the mirror again, Yugi gave a soft sigh and hugged his arms before turning and changing out of his clothes. He felt useless being stuck in his home, he was nowhere near to help Yami out and could not use the portal technique like Yami could, all he could do was pray and hope Yami was making it through.

After sitting in front of the mirror into the late hours Yugi decided that that night was not going to be their reunion, he made himself a small meal to keep his stomach calm and dressed himself in his loose blue pyjamas and laid down to bed. He gave a depressing sigh wishing Yami would have shown up by then, he had lost count at how many weeks had passed but one was too many for Yugi.

An hour passed and Yugi was awoken, his eyes snapped open as he heard a small sizzling noise and he sat up in his bed to see the mirror burn open to show a portal. A large smile came to Yugi's lips as he pushed back his covers and stepped out of bed and crawled through the hole, but once his feet touched cold stone he felt gravely mistaken for jumping up.

The room was a burnt orange colour broken apart by the bars that separated the cell from the corridor of other jail cells, a few guards and the familiar man that sat in the records office stood proudly and sinister at the bars watching Yugi. A flood of panic went through Yugi and in his attempt to escape Yugi turned back to the portal, but it was closing in fast and became too small for Yugi to travel through, he wa stuck in jail.

'Another traitor for the block' The man chortled and turned to walk off with the guards.

Tears came to Yugi's eyes as he ran to the bars and pressed against them, clinging to them as he watched the men walk away 'No! You can't do this!' Yugi pleaded 'I'm innocent! Please!'

Yugi was only answered with a door slam which made Yugi shake at its sound, there was no escape now. His only chance was Yami, and even if Yami did find out that Yugi was missing would Yami know where he was exactly? Yugi was not sure where he was, and he could tell from their single sentence he was sent to death. Yugi let out a small sob as he fell to his knees, praying against all odds that he was to be saved.

* * *

Time went on and Yugi could hear small bangs through the stone walls, something was going on in the outside world and with the continuous stream of prisoners they were threatening to kill it was not hard for Yugi to guess what was to happen. He watched as they brought in beaten men, dragged women in by their hair and split up crying children from their parents. He wanted to dearly reassure them and give them hope, but even Yugi was finding it hard to encourage himself let alone strangers put through hardship.

Yugi looked up as another small bang echoed through the halls, by then Yugi had got used to the sound and only sighed and hugged his knees tighter, his last desperate thoughts were ones of happier times and not about his imminent death but they were short-lived. Yugi's head then lifted up as he heard a burning noise and opposite him in the next wall of the cell a portal was being burnt through, Yugi's heart raced as he stood up but was left confused as the person he wanted it to be was in fact someone else entirely different.

The male had to be older than Yugi by a fair few ages, his large muscles wrapped around his arms covered with tanned skin and his long blonde hair was gently moving in a slight breeze, he did not seem fazed by Yugi's confused face and gestured him closer.

'Come on' He encouraged.

Yugi only shook his head and whimpered 'I'm scared'.

'I know you are…but you must admit I'm better than being in there right?'

Yugi bit his lip looking to the others who had heard the male and pleaded escape as well, Yugi then stepped forwards closer to the male and jumped through the hole before he took his hand away. Yugi looked around at where he ended up at with a gasp, the perfect looking city Yami had shown him before was now lying in ruins; fires were caught on many of the houses which made the shield burn a deep blood red colour, smoke and chaos floated through the air and deathly screams came from the pits of the fires. Yugi understood now why Yami had not returned, Yugi would not want to be anywhere near the fires.

'Wait here' Yugi turned back to the male 'We have to get the others out alright?'

Yugi nodded and took a few steps back as the male placed his hand against the wall of the palace defence, burning another portal open only this time it lead to another cell with a person in it. One by one he created portals for the distressed people out, Yugi was now in a group of crying and traumatised people, he felt somewhat like a nuisance for not being in such a state like the others were.

Yugi then heard a small squeak and looked behind him to see a small child cowering behind a building holding a small toy in her hands, Yugi looked around at the others but they were too occupied in hugging their families and thanking the male for their escape, Yugi bit his lip and stepped closer to the hiding child before holding his hand out to the girl.

'It's okay' Yugi reassured though his voice sounded like it was going to break 'You'll be safe with us…please…'

The little girl looked up at Yugi with large frightened eyes but gently eased herself away from her standing post and took Yugi's hand, once Yugi had a hold on the girl he reached down and picked her up so she rested on his hip and returned to the group as the last of the prisoners came through the portal.

'Alright everyone listen up' The male called out to the group 'Stick with me and you'll be safe, there's a hideout that you're going to but we have to be quick and stealthy, so let's go'.

The male led the group through the burning back alleys making portals for people to jump through when the path ahead of them was blocked by debris, Yugi kept a good grip on the girl as he hurried to catch up with the group, she only held tightly to Yugi's pyjama shirt and kept her head low so as to not get into trouble.

There was a bang which made the group stop and scream at the noise, Yugi cringed as well but managed to look up to see small explosions in the house next to them erupt the fire and making the side of the wall begin to tip.

'Everyone move!' The male ordered and ran on with the fleeing prisoners.

Yugi only stared up in fear as the wall tumbled down to them, Yugi only held tight to the little girl and closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the crush but instead he felt someone grab his arm and as he opened his eyes he saw the wall crumble to the path where he once stood.

'You need to be more careful Yugi. This place isn't safe'.

The voice filled Yugi with hope as he looked up at Yami who sat on Hoeru, he looked beaten and slightly worn out from whatever he was doing, but Yugi could still make out that it was Yami and that was all he needed.

With a small sniffle Yugi buried his head into Yami's back and cried openly into his clothes while the girl did the same to Yugi's shoulder, Yami took a moment to pat Yugi's back and soothe him before looking around hearing another explosion.

'Yugi we have to move' Yami explained lifting Yugi's head up 'This place is not safe for you. For anyone'.

Yugi nodded getting the hint and wiped his tears away before sitting the girl in front of him so she had a better hold of the wolf and on Yami, the male hit Hoeru's side lightly and he took off into a run through the burning streets looking for anymore survives.

'Yami what's happening?' Yugi questioned through their fast paced movement.

'The new campaign, that's what's happening'.

Yugi felt his stomach drop as he dared to ask 'What's the new campaign?'

'All humans must go' Yami looked up as another nearby building burst open with flames and they barely missed the falling burning debris 'They're trying to kill every single human that lives here, they're burning their homes it's horrific'.

Yugi knew he wanted to agree but nothing could come out of his mouth as he also searched for any survivors 'I have to get back home Yami. They brought me here, I have to get back!'

'I can't. They destroyed my home as well; I have no way of taking you back'.

The blood in Yugi's face drained as he clung tightly to the wolf, he was trapped in Yami's destructive home and if he was not careful he was going to end up as one of the charred bodies that laid on the streets. Hoeru came to a trotting stop and looked around lightly giving Yami a chance to look around the maze of back streets looking for any survivors or arsonists, when it was clear Yami turned to look over his shoulder at Yugi and the girl, he gave them encouraging smiles but for once Yugi could not feel anything from his charming smile.

'It'll be okay. I'm going to take you to our hideout and the people there will look after you okay?'

Yugi gave a nod 'Mummy…' The little girl mumbled hugging her toy tighter.

Yami looked down at her and stroked her face lightly 'Your mother might be there. The people there will help you look for her, okay?'

She gave a nod and looked down out of sadness, Yami gave a small sigh before direction Hoeru to the path he wanted, Yugi also took a deep breath and held tight to Yami. He may have been trapped in this world that could potentially kill him and the only wish he wanted was to be back home, but there were other people here who were worse off than him; their homes had been destroyed, accused of something and no doubt some family members had perished in the fires. To go and leave was a crime, he wanted to help Yami however small or big it may have been, he could not ignore the people who needed them the most.

******************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Well that was kinda short…but stuff happened!

Four chapters in and Yugi's already kidnapped and put to death…I have a feeling this story won't be as long as I hope it would've been.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. The hideout

Why are you people so sure the shield has a part in this?

I mean it's a giant glowy shield that separates Yami's home from somewhere? Why is that suspicious?

* * *

Chapter 5-The hideout

Hoeru kept travelling through the burning streets until he came to the very edge of the shield, Yami then jumped off the large wolf and helped the little girl off before helping Yugi off. Yugi looked around at the barren and only intact street in the city, Yugi held the girl close as Yami walked over to the wall and placed his hand on the dirt brick wall, a hole burnt its way through and a path was made for the two.

'Go through, quickly' Yami urged.

Yugi picked up the girl so she sat on his hip once more before he stepped through the portal and came on the other end, Yugi looked around the inside they had come to once Yami darted in after them and the portal shut behind them. The wood interior seemed to be old and worn away but still stable to keep the building standing, the bottom floor was large and contained mainly the most important feature which was a long table used for eating, two doors lead off which Yugi guessed one was a kitchen while the other was a mystery. Large stairs went to a second level where Yugi heard the moans and voices of people of misery, many doors spread off from the corridors but they were too high to see pass them.

'Welcome to the hideout' Yami said with a small shrug 'It's not much'.

Yugi gave a small smile to the male before looking up as he heard rapid footsteps, moments later a blonde hung on the railing of the second floor looking to the two; he would have looked much more welcoming if blood had not been smeared on his shirt that he was wearing.

'There you are Yami' He turned to the stairs and jogged down them before standing in front of Yami 'We was getting worried where you were'.

'I went to pick up a straggler' Yami explained nodding to Yugi 'Is Marik back yet?'

He shook his head 'No we're worried about him too, we would go look for him but there's too many people to look after here'.

'I'll go look for him' Yami offered but then noticed Yugi's fearful look in his eyes 'Uhh…Yugi this is Joey a good friend, Joey this is Yugi, take care of him will you?'

'Sure thing. Good luck' Both of them watched as Yami made another portal before dashing out of it and the hole closed in behind them, Joey then smiled to Yugi and bent down to stroke the girls hair 'Hey there, how are you?'

She simply shook her head and mumbled 'Mummy'.

'Well you know what, she's most likely here. Come here' Joey took the girl off Yugi and sat her on his hip before smiling 'Let's go look for her, okay?' She gave a nod and Joey turned to Yugi 'Uhh…you stay here Yugi, okay?'

'S-Sure…'

Yugi watched as Joey kept reassuring the girl in small talk and carried her to the stairs during which she dropped her toy and it was left behind, Yugi walked over to the toy and picked it up but before he could call them back they had disappeared, Yugi gave a sigh and turned the toy over in his hands before sitting down and waiting at the table.

* * *

Yugi had waited for long and too soon did he become impatient and worried, he played with the toy in his hands and tapped his foot against the stone floor but it did not ease him against the danger his friend faced, finally it ate away enough for Yugi to be brave enough to venture up the stairs.

Yugi could hear the cries and painful moans of the people inside the rooms; Yugi only had to peek in to see the despair they held. The rooms were cramped and filled with many victims of the attacks, they were huddled on simple beds being treated to by the other friends of Yami's who was moving between the wailing injured, Yugi bit his lip and was about to walk in and ask for help but gave a squeak when the familiar blonde stood in his way.

'Sorry Yug didn't see you' Joey apologised 'Need something?'

'U-Uhmm…d-do you need any help?' Yugi stuttered pathetically.

Joey put his hands on his hips 'Are you well prepared against blood, burns and trauma?' Yugi shook his head 'Then no, you best stay downstairs. There's a lot of things in here that'll scar the unprepared…Yami would kill me if you got weak over the sight. Marik and Yami should be back soon, why don't you wait for them to return and point the people up the stairs, okay?'

Yugi gave a pout but knew Joey's words were true, even if he did want to help the sight of blood would send him fainting no doubt, he gave a small nod and returned to his waiting post at the table hoping that Yami would return soon.

Yugi waited another hour before he heard burning and turned to the wall to see a portal being forced open, people jumped in that Yugi recognised from the prison break he was involved with, remembering Joey's words and their confused faces Yugi stood up from the table and pointed to the upper floor and to the doors.

'Go up there' Yugi instructed to the dazed people 'People up there will help you out'.

They listened to Yugi's words and followed the orders and headed up the stairs where Yugi was sure Joey would greet them, Yugi then looked up as the blonde male stumbled through grasping his bleeding arm and Yami followed through with his own battle scars on his face, Yugi gasped and ran towards his friend brushing his hair out and gently checking the wounds with a pale face.

'Wh-What h-happened?' Yugi stammered as Yami wiped the blood on his sleeve.

'Bunch of guards found us' Yami explained 'We beat the crap out of them…well Marik did well at first, got stabbed and I finished the rest of'.

'You got lucky' Marik grumbled and hissed when he moved his arm.

'You should see Joey, he'll patch you up'.

Marik smirked but moved to the stairs 'I'm a big boy Yami, I can look after myself. Who's your friend?'

'Oh he's Yugi, Yugi this is Marik he was taught along with me'.

'Yugi, Yami has talked a lot about you' Marik smiled as he climbed up the stairs 'Shame we didn't meet in nicer circumstances eh?'

Yugi gave a shy nod and watched Marik disappear before turning to Yami 'A-Are you sure you're alright?'

'I'm fine Yugi' Yami reassured wiping his wounds once more 'Just a scratch'.

'W-Well…l-let me find some bandages' Yugi hurried around while Yami sat at the table and sat amused as Yugi tried to find some sort of medical kit, he soon came to the second door on the bottom floor which was a large cupboard containing bedding and other needed items including a medical kit. Yugi pulled the box out and sat next to Yami as he searched through the equipment, he took out a small cotton bud and dabbed it against Yami's cuts making him hiss and wince at the touch, once they were cleaned up Yugi put gauzes and plasters over the wounds leaving Yami more or less covered up on the face. It did not look like much of his face was given mercy, but Yugi knew that they were relentless.

'W-Will Marik be alright?' Yugi queried.

'Yeah, trust me he's suffered much worse, he'll be fine with a patching up' Yami reassured 'You okay?'

Yugi sighed but nodded 'Shaken but…fine'.

'How about I change you out of those clothes and get you something to eat?' Yami stood up and walked up the stairs 'Just wait there okay?'

Yugi watched Yami disappear before looking down at himself, barely realising he had walked around in his pyjamas, if it had been the right time he would have been embarrassed but the situation was far too important to care about his clothing. Yami returned with some fresh clothes and turned to the kitchen before preparing Yugi a small hot soup which he set in front of him, Yugi quickly changed into the baggy t-shirt and matching shorts Yami had found for him before staring at the soup, he then gave a depressing sigh before pushing the bowl away from him.

'I can't…' Yugi whispered 'I'm not in the mood'.

Yami sighed but pulled it closer 'Well, waste not want not' Yami then began to slurp up the soup after blowing the steam away.

'Yo Yami' Yami looked up as Joey leaned on the railings again 'We don't seem to have enough blankets and stuff for everyone'.

'We'll have to share then' Yami suggested 'If they're a couple give them a blanket, if they're four or more pair one kid with a parent and such. I'll sleep with Yugi and you'll sleep with Marik'.

Joey gave a groan 'I don't want to sleep with him! You sleep with Marik and I'll have Yugi'.

'No Yugi's my friend'.

'Oh yeah?' Joey smirked 'Or is he a boyfriend?'

Both of them blushed to a red colour and denied Joey's accusation simultaneously before blushing a deeper red when they realised they spoke at the same time, Joey laughed and shook his head 'Oh you two…hey Yug, you still want to help?'

'U-Uhh…s-sure'.

'Great, help me spread the blankets out then will ya? Most of the blood is gone now so nothing to worry about'.

Joey came down the stairs and to the cupboard where the blankets were forced into the small shelf's, Joey tugged on one pile before he managed to catch them as they toppled out, Yugi followed his lead and pulled and tugged on the other pile but was not so lucky in catching them as they fell on his head and near enough covered him. Joey gave a soft laugh as he shifted the blankets in his arms and carried them up, Yugi managed to push his way out of the blanket mess and neaten them up in a pile before picking them up and carrying them as well, though he never anticipated they would be heavy and ended up putting them on a step so he could flex his arms free from pain. Joey was at the door waiting for Yugi as he pushed the blankets up the last step and gave a heavy sigh before picking them up and carrying them over to the blonde, Joey chuckled and reached out to ruffle Yugi's hair playfully.

'You need some muscles' Joey joked 'You take the left side and I'll take the right okay? Explain that they have to share and don't freak out got that?'

'Y-Yes' Yugi stammered but followed Joey inside the room.

People were still crying and moaning in pain but most of them seemed to have been given medical attention, families and couples were huddled together across the room leaving a small pathway for people to walk down for easy access, Yugi could see their grief but sucked a deep breath and followed Joey's lead turning to the first couple. It was a young woman and a young man—newlyweds Yugi presumed—the woman was in tears and holding the man close as burns and disfigurement was over his face and most of his body, Yugi tried to ignore the wounds and set the blankets down before taking the top blanket and pillow off and passing it to them.

'W-We have to share s-since there isn't enough…' Yugi whispered pathetically as the woman took the bedding off him 'I-I hope you'll do well…'

'Thank you' She whispered before turning to her husband to sort out.

Yugi kept going along the lines passing out the blankets to the people, his heart only tore more as he kept going along the line seeing more and more burn victims with their families who had lost their homes, their freedom and their lives. Yugi soon came to a mother who's arms were severely burnt, the little girl that Yugi had picked up was sitting on her lap and allowing her mother to rock her while she wept openly over her hair, Yugi looked down at the pocket in his shorts that was covered thanks to his shirt and reached in to pull the toy out that he had kept safe. The girl smiled and left her mother's grip to take the toy out of Yugi's hands; she smiled and hugged it close before returning to her mother as Yugi took off a blanket and pillow before passing it to them.

'Thank you' The girl spoke quietly as she stood by her mother's side.

Yugi smiled 'Anytime' Yugi managed to speak back before picking up the thinning pile of blankets and carry on his way.

* * *

Once Yugi and Joey had passed out the blankets to the injured they returned downstairs to feed their appetite, despite what Yugi had seen he felt hungrier than before and did not pass up Yami's cooking this time and did not waste a single bit of it. Yami sat next to Yugi and watched him eat before turning to Joey who sat opposite them, watching the blonde happily tuck into the food as well.

'Where's Marik?' Yami questioned 'He must be starving as well'.

'He's on the roof' Joey answered thumbing the ceiling 'Said he'll keep an eye out for any left behind and stuff'.

'Well I'll make him something and take it up to him' Yami stood up and turned to the kitchen 'Show Yugi the bedroom when he's finished okay Joey?'

'Right' Yami took a few moments to cook something in the kitchen before wrapping it up and going up the stairs leaving the two alone, Yugi watched Yami disappear before turning to Joey who smiled 'Bet you're real glad you came here eh?'

Yugi gave a small nod but continued eating and did not talk as much, after they had finished eating Joey showed Yugi where the bedroom was and the small male was left inside for Yami to return, Yugi sat on the bed and listened carefully for approaching feet. Soon the door opened and Yugi looked up as Yami shut the door behind him with a sigh and walked around Yugi, he took his shirt off and turned to Yugi who was still petrified about the events.

'Everything will be alright Yugi' Yami reassured as he continued to dress for bed 'Tomorrow we'll wake up early and get a plan ready, everything will be fine'.

Yugi sighed and laid down in the bed as Yami turned out the lights and laid down next to him 'Yeah…maybe'.

Silence passed between them before Yami said quietly 'You scared?'

Yugi nodded 'A little…you?'

'Yeah…kind of'.

'Really?'

'Of course…you cannot be scared by something like this…it's natural in it?'

Yugi gave a heavy sigh and nodded 'I-I guess…'

'Hey' Yami's hand touched Yugi's in a small grasp and gave him a reassuring smile 'I won't let anyone hurt you'.

Yugi gave a small smile back and whispered 'Thank you Yami' Before both of them fell asleep into the night.

* * *

Yugi gave a groan when he found himself sweating the next morning, it did not surprise him that he would be but he found it more uncomfortable then before, when he opened his eyes he realised that Yami in his sleep had moved closer to Yugi causing him to sweat. Yugi managed to wriggle out of Yami's grip and stood up from the bed, he pulled his sticky clothes away from his skin before moving out into the dark corridor, the silence put Yugi on edge but it did not stop him from walking around and exploring some more. His journey soon took him to some more stairs at the far end that lead further up, Yugi stood at the foot of the stairs before climbing up them to be greeted with morning light.

He had reached the open roof which had a high view over the burnt out city, a mist had settled over the tops of buildings and a gentle breeze blew through the air, Yugi brushed his bangs back slightly before looking up at the shield which was still dazzling high above the city—an ironic view Yugi thought. Yugi gave a sigh and rested on the small stone wall protecting the roof, he looked over the destroyed homes before looking up again feeling the wind move against his skin and hair.

'The shield doesn't look damaged' Yugi mused to himself 'How does the wind get in?'

'That's a question a lot of people want to know' Yugi jumped before turning around seeing Yami climbing up the stairs before standing by Yugi's side, he gave the male a smile before looking out over the view as well 'Though most people agree the shield's primary purpose is to block out the really big things…the wind can't be big because…well you can't really see it can you?'

'I guess so…' Yugi looked up 'Explains why you get sunlight as well, and where the smoke went as well'.

'It's very strange' Yami chuckled lightly before sighing at the sight 'It's sad isn't it? All those homes…'

'Yes' Yugi gave a sigh as well 'It's not right…how can someone do this…'

'I don't know' Yami then put his hand on Yugi's shoulder making him look up at Yami 'Don't worry though…I'll get you home no matter what, okay?'

'Yeah…I know'.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Yami tugged on Yugi's arm making him look up 'Would…asking for a hug be too much?'

Yugi gave a small chuckle and shook his head 'It isn't'.

'Then can I?'

Yugi nodded and opened his arms so Yami could pull the male closer and hug him, Yami rested his head on Yugi's shoulder and kept his waist close while Yugi barely got his nose free from Yami's clothes to breathe and hugged Yami back.

'I promise I'll keep you safe' Yami whispered in Yugi's ear while they hugged, Yugi gave a soft smile and gripped tighter to Yami as he enjoyed their hug.

'Yugi and Yami sitting in a tree' The two jumped apart then turned seeing Marik rested on the stairs 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G'.

'Marik!' Yami growled with a red face 'You best clear out of here before I kill you!'

'Ah! Can't hurt the injured!' Marik defended holding up his bandaged arm.

'I'll give you something to be injured about' Yami threatened chasing Marik down the stairs as he began to sing again.

Yugi sighed and shook his head before following down as well, though keeping a fair distance between the bickering males.

* * *

Yugi joined up with the three males in the dining room, a large plan was spread out over the table that they stood around, Joey was still eating some type of food that he munched on while listening to the others talk. Yugi gently slipped in next to Yami, looking up as Marik was talking, though at first Yugi was not sure what Marik was talking about after a while he soon got the drift of it.

'So the best and efficient way I can see' Marik spoke poking his finger on the map and running it along what looked like a corridor 'Someone entering this way, then using portals or any other means to get to this room' He tapped on a window some way down the corridor 'Then just bust the princess out the same way'.

'I'll do it' Joey offered with his mouth full.

'No offense Joey but…your head looks like a lighthouse' Joey then gave a sulk 'That and you aren't allowed near women. Yami can do it'.

'But I'm a bit obvious as well aren't I?' Yami questioned 'Besides if they catch me I can't fight them off unlike last time. You can Marik'.

'Yeah but they already did me in' Marik patted his arm before humming 'We need someone small, quick and can get in and out without detection'.

The group gave a small thoughtful hum before Joey looked up with a smile 'Yug can do it'.

'Eh? Me?' Yugi questioned.

'Smart thinking you doofus. He can't use portals'.

'Yeah but think about it; the robes will be expecting someone who can use portals, so they'll be stumped by Yug'.

'Robes?' Yugi queried looking up at Yami.

Yami looked to him 'Government officials' Yami explained before turning back to Joey with a frown 'He is not going. It's too dangerous, Yugi could get killed'.

'So could anyone if they'll go that's a risk we'll all take' Joey smiled to Yugi 'So how about it Yug? You think you can bust out the princess'.

'I-I don't know' Yugi mumbled fiddling with his hands 'I-I've never done this stuff…I-I could mess up…'

'Nah it'll be alright, see here' Joey pointed to what looked like the palace walls 'If Yami stays by the wall and makes a portal for you, it'll be fine. And if you meet any guards give them a cute eye look okay?'

'Cute eye look?'

Yami turned to Marik 'Marik you can't agree with this right?' He asked out of desperation.

Marik hummed then looked down at Yugi 'How fast can you run?'

'Marik!'

'U-Umm…n-not sure…I-I wasn't so great at sports…'

'You'll need to do a ton of shit to dodge any attack got that?' Yugi gave a nod 'Well…I'll give him a try if he wants to'.

Yami then pulled Yugi's arm facing the teen to him 'Yugi, you can't do this! You're not like us! You don't have that power!'

Yugi looked up at Yami then back to the other two 'B-But Joey is right…th-they wouldn't expect me…t-that and it'll get me quicker to home right?'

'Yugi…'

'Then it's settled; tomorrow Yug will break the princess out' Joey reached over to pat his arm playfully 'Not too much to worry about right?'

Yugi gave a small smile and listened to Marik as he made sure Yugi understood the plan, though for the small male being helpful took on a whole new level.

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Busting out royals is Yugi's top thing to do!

And man can he bust.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. The princess

Operation Yugi Bond go!

Nah…Yugi couldn't be a James Bond.

* * *

Chapter 6-The princess

Yugi watched as everyone made sure Yugi had everything he would need for rescuing the princess, and occasionally he caught Yami giving him a look of fear, Yugi knew Yami was worried about his mission but Yugi could not disappoint them. Once they were ready they took Yugi out of the hideout into the early morning dim light, walking through the smoking graveyard of homes they stood but a few metres from the palace.

'Right Yugi' Yugi turned to Marik as he pointed to a window on the building 'The princess is in that room, think you'll remember that?'

Yugi gave a nod 'Yeah…'

'Good. Me and Joey are going to keep the streets clear to minimize the guard threat. Yami you stay here and make Yugi portals whenever he needs them okay?' Yami gave a nod to the agreement 'Good' Marik then put his hand on a part of burnt wall that had yet to fall down, a hole tore its way through before giving passage into the palace 'Good luck Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small smile before stepping through and ending up in the corridor, he looked around hearing distant voices but not seeing anyone, he looked back as the portal fizzled closed and he realised he was now alone.

Yugi began taking a few steps checking that it was his footsteps he could hear, he came to a corner and carefully peeked around it before hiding as he saw two guards patrolling in his direction. In a state of panic Yugi looked around before spotting a door that was open and leading into what looked like a library, Yugi ran into the room and shut the door and pressed his ear against the door to listen.

'Hey, did you hear something?' One of the guards spoke as their footsteps grew.

'Sounded like a door'.

"Crap!" Yugi bit his lip and looked around the closed room he had shut himself in, if they found him he doubted begging would save his life but there was no other escape from the room apart from one window.

The guard opened the door and looked around in the room with a frown, he felt a gentle breeze and when looking up he noticed the window was open. He sighed and moved closer, looking out into the courtyard before shutting the window.

'Someone left the window open' He reassured to his partner and walked back out to him 'The wind must've blown the door shut'.

'See what did I tell you?'

Yugi was panting and looked to the window seeing it closed before whimpering and closing his eyes, his feet barely holding on to the thin ledge that ran around the building, one wrong step and he would plummet to the ground to greet his death.

'Oh god, oh god' Yugi panted realising he could not get back inside the room 'I'm stuck…oh god why…'

Yugi looked along the line of windows to see if any were open before spotting the window Marik had pointed out as to where the princess was being held, swallowing any fear he had Yugi started to gently slide his feet along feeling his heart skip a beat every time he moved along the path.

He soon got close to the window and as he neared it he could hear movement and an angry voice, no doubt the princess was not too happy about being locked away while her home was being burnt. Yugi soon got to the edge of the window, he looked down as a couple of guards walked into the palace oblivious that Yugi was there, he gave a sigh and turned to the window before there was a smash. Yugi covered his eyes as the glass broke and a stool flew out of the window and smashed into the ground at impact, Yugi looked down at fear realising that could be him if he fell before turning to the window where a girl leaned out the window to see the damage she had caused.

She looked to be a few years older than Yugi was, judging from her lavish clothes she was wearing there was no doubt she had to be the princess. She had long brown hair that was brushed decoratively but still reached past her waist, small patterns were painted on her cheeks and forehead as well as jewellery topped with a crown. She did not see Yugi until the male cleared his throat; she looked up and gasped when Yugi gave a small smile and wave.

'Umm…princess?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes?' She replied startled.

'I'm here to-whoa!' Yugi began to wobble and could feel his feet start to lose balance, with his arms swinging the princess reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him closer until he could grip onto the broken window ledge; she helped Yugi clamber in where he put his hand on his chest and exhaled heavily.

'That was scary' Yugi whispered before blushing and bowing 'Ah princess, are you alright?'

'I'm fine…have you come to save me?' She queried.

'Yes. Umm…I'm Yugi'.

'Yugi' She smiled and moved closer 'I'm Akane, thank you for saving me'.

She then placed a small kiss on Yugi's cheek making the teen flush up red before clearing his throat looking back to the broken window 'U-Umm…we can…try and go out the window again…'

'No, we can't leave yet' Akane sighed and walked round to the table—the only object in the room she had not destroyed—before bending down and picking up some papers 'Yugi, can you help me figure this out?'

'Figure what out?' Yugi questioned and moved to stand next to her as she laid plans on the table.

'I can't figure out what Nagase is up to' Akane sighed annoyed as she spread the papers out 'I know it's something to do with the human population of our home. And a large army…but the rest…'

Yugi tilted his head before pulling a diagram closer before recognising the drawing of the tower 'Hey that's Tokyo tower'.

Akane turned to him then looking down at the picture 'You know it?'

'Of course. It's quite a landmark' Yugi then pulled the other pictures closer and recognising the buildings 'And that's the Whitehouse…and the Forbidden City. And I think that's Neuschwanstein in Germany'.

'Are these important?' Akane questioned.

'Well…in a sense' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Most of these are landmarks or government buildings, important features to the country'.

Akane hummed in thought 'That…doesn't help I think'.

Yugi chewed on his lip as he looked over the papers before turning to Akane 'Hey Akane, do you know anything about portals?'

Akane turned to him but gave a small shrug 'A little. Not all the details'.

'Then…do you know about…portals going into another world? I mean you have a human population right? So they must've come from somewhere…'

Akane hummed and stared at the wall in thought 'Yes…I don't know how it works but I've heard that several locations do that. Why?'

'Well…what if they know about that' Yugi put his chin in his hand as he thought 'And what if they could get to these places…sending a large army in. In no time they could take over the government and in short control the countries'.

'But why would they want it? What does your home have that we don't?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Resources. Technology. More space. We have a lot of things that you don't have. I can't see why they haven't invaded earlier'.

'When you put it like that…' Akane looked back down at the papers 'Will your people be okay?'

'I don't know…it sounds like they got a mass of army, I don't know how well we'll fare'.

Akane turned to the door as she heard guards voices 'We have to go then. For both our homes'.

'Sure' Yugi hurried back to the window and looked out 'We'll shimmy along okay Akane?'

Nagase stopped in front of the two large doors where two guards stood to attention, he gave a hum and listened closely before speaking 'The princess has calmed down?'

The guards looked to the door not realising they did not hear the abuse from the girl 'Uhh…yes sir. We didn't notice'.

'Perhaps she's come to my agreement' he gave a sly smile before opening the doors and frowning, the trashed room was empty and the window broken, he growled at the sight before moving closer and looking out the window, he heard a squeak and turned to see the princess and Yugi gripping onto ledge moving along 'She's escaped! Get her now!'

Akane looked up and gave a small scream as he barely missed touching her as she moved away, Yugi bit his lip as panic swept over him and he tried to reach another window, but he stopped when he saw the next window open and guards leaning out of it trying to catch Yugi on the other side. The two teens were stuck hanging on the wall with captors waiting for them to either sink into one of their grasp or their fingers unable to hold them up anymore.

'We're trapped' Akane wailed as she looked around panicked.

Yugi bit his lip knowing he would not say anything useful and also tried to look around for something to help them; he looked down and noticed a flagpole sticking out lower down the wall with a flag fluttering in the small breeze. He was not sure what made him come up with the idea, a mixture of fear and adrenaline no doubt but regardless he turned to the princess and caught her attention.

'Akane, listen to me I have an idea' Yugi explained 'You have to hold onto me okay?'

Akane gave a nod and shimmied closer to Yugi so she could put her arm around the small male, and he did the same when she was close enough to hold onto, he checked the flag underneath them before looking up at Akane again.

'Okay, we have to let go' Yugi explained.

'What? But we could die!'

'You have to trust me. I know what I'm doing'.

Akane bit her lip but closed her eyes tightly as they both let go of the edge, Yugi was not sure how he resisted the urge to scream unlike Akane but in a short instance of wind whipping past his ear he grabbed onto the flag that strained to keep them a few feet above the ground, they looked down fearfully before squeaking as the flag started to tear. Inch by inch the flag left the grip of the pole until it broke away entirely and the two fell to the ground with a thud, Akane sat up first having landed on Yugi and checked the small male as he groaned in pain.

'Yugi? Are you okay?' She asked as Yugi painfully sat himself up.

'I'll live' Yugi mumbled before looking up as Nagase shouted orders to the guards to catch the two teens 'Come on'.

Yugi grabbed Akane's hand and the two began running to the open doors but as soon as they neared them the guards shut them tightly before herding the two teens into a corner, as soon as Yugi realised they were trapped it was too late, guards surrounded them and only got closer.

'Yugi what can we do?' Akane questioned.

'I-I don't know' Yugi whimpered wishing he was stronger and was able to fight off the men.

'Yugi' Yugi turned as someone grabbed his hand and he saw Yami through a portal, he pulled them through it as the guards tried to charge through the portal as well but it closed in on them and once again they were standing on the street with their hearts beating rapidly.

'Are you okay Yugi?' Yami questioned as he checked his friend over for wounds.

'F-Fine' Yugi stammered and panted heavily 'N-Never…b-better…'

Yami gave a nod before turning to the princess and giving a bow 'Princess…and you?'

'I'm fine' She managed to pant out 'Ruffled but fine'.

'Okay. We best get moving' Yami led them through the streets while the two calmed down.

Yugi stayed by the princess's side before she whispered 'That was very brave of you Yugi. You have my gratitude'.

Yugi gave a small weak smile and managed to stutter back 'A-Anytime princess' Before going back to his thoughts, churning over that he had done something drastic, dangerous and above all brave. It was as if he was walking in someone else's body while saving Akane.

*********************************End of chapter 6****************************

I didn't put any breakers in!

To be honest though…too dramatic to put a pause in the middle of it. (As if)

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Princess bodyguard

So we have the princess back…

Now what I wonder…

* * *

Chapter 7-Princess bodyguard

The small group stuck together as they made it back to the hideout, Yami placed his hand on the wall and moved out so Yugi and Akane could walk inside. Once they were inside it they were greeted by Joey and Marik who hurried down the stairs and stumbled in front of the princess before bowing.

'Princess, are you alright?' Joey asked.

'Yes…I will be' Akane answered looking around the building with curiosity 'You have a…fine establishment here' She answered vaguely.

'Yeah, hey Marik' Joey elbowed Marik making him cringe lightly 'Go find some clothes for the princess alright?'

'Alright you don't need to hit me for it' Marik grumbled as he climbed up the stairs once more.

Joey turned back to Akane and held her hand before leading her over to the table 'Here you're probably exhausted from all the running. Sit down princess'.

Akane smiled but sat down at the table 'Thank you. I hope you aren't giving me special treatment'.

'Err…and if I were?'

'Well I hardly think this is the time to think about being formal and proper' She flashed her smile to Joey 'Don't you agree?'

'E-Err…sure…' Joey turned to Yami and gestured him to follow him as he backed to the kitchen.

Yami chuckled lightly but patted Yugi on the back 'See you in a minute Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small smile as he watched Yami disappear into the kitchen, Yugi bit his lip before shuffling over and sitting next to Akane feeling the weight off his feet, he gave a sigh feeling more relaxed as he listened to the distant conversations of the people deep within the building.

'You're not from around here are you Yugi?' Akane queried resting her head on her hand.

'Oh…no. No I'm not'.

Akane gave a small smile 'Is your home nice then Yugi?'

'Yeah…it is'.

They waited for a few minutes until Joey and Yami returned with food for the two, seeing the warm appetising steam rise from the food Yugi could not help but start eating as well, Akane poked the food lightly but ate at a much less slowed pace then Yugi did to retain her dignity.

'So what have you been doing then?' Akane questioned the two males 'I presume you are the…renegades the guards were talking about'.

'Yeah. Well we have got most of the people we could find' Joey explained rubbing the back of his neck 'We've tried treating them and feeding them…but we're running out of supplies as it is…'

'I see…then we best win this battle quickly then right?'

Joey and Yami sat up with surprised faces 'Err…no offence princess but it sounds like you're going to fight'.

'Of course' Akane brushed back some of her hair that slipped from behind her ear 'It would be selfish of me to stand back and let someone else do it am I right?'

'W-Well sure…' Yami answered 'But if we lose you, we lose everything. It would be better if you were to stay in safety'.

Akane gave a smile to the two 'I appreciate your concern but I have been trained in fighting, I'd rather go to the fight with you then stand on the side lines. Besides' She turned to Yugi with a smile 'I always have Yugi at my side. He'll protect me'.

Joey could not help but give a small snigger earning a glare from Yami as Yugi blushed lightly 'Umm…s-sure…'

'Princess' They looked up to see Marik walk back down before standing next to Akane and holding out a bundle of clothes 'These are all I could find. Not women's clothes…but they'll do'.

'Thank you' Akane took the clothes and lightly looked over them before sighing and holding a few strains of hair 'I was thinking I should cut my hair and wash my paint off…that'll also help disguise me'.

The three seem to tense at the idea 'P-Princess you don't need to go that far' Joey reassured.

'Don't worry. I'm sure my ancestors will understand' Akane stood up and turned to Yugi 'Hey Yugi, can you cut my hair?'

'Oh…sure' Yugi stood up as well and followed Akane to the stairs.

'You rest today princess, we'll talk about plans tomorrow' Joey called up to her.

'Okay, thank you once again'.

Yugi glanced down to the males one last time before following Akane to the bedrooms.

* * *

Once finding some scissors while Akane was dressing in her new clothes Yugi stood and waited, Akane splashed some water over her face letting the colours run off her skin and dye the water before she dried her face and turned to Yugi revealing her soft skin underneath, she walked over to the chair before sitting down and moving her hair so it draped behind the chair.

'Have you ever cut hair before?' Akane asked as Yugi stood behind her.

'Err…not really…' Yugi mumbled as he looked over her long and silky hair that he had to cut off.

'Well that's okay, it doesn't have to be perfect' Akane hummed before lining her hand against her neck 'About this high, will that be okay Yugi?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi sucked in a deep breath before holding a handful of hair gently and started cutting.

The locks fell lifelessly to the floor and the more Yugi snipped away the more guilty he felt, there were times he wished he could stop and attach the hair back but Akane persisted to cut it all away, Yugi sighed looking at the rough shorter hairstyle he gave her before feeling it best to try and trim it to perfection.

'It actually feels nice' Akane commented 'Having short hair…it's a lot of weight gone'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'True but you looked much prettier with longer hair'.

'Then I'll grow it back just for you' Akane was silent for a while before speaking with a much lower voice 'You and Yami…you're close?'

'Well, Yami says we are' Yugi corrected as he continued trimming her hair 'I don't really remember much about him. But he seems nice enough, so I'm willing to trust him'.

Akane chuckled lightly 'Anything more than that?'

Yugi gave a small blush and stopped 'I-I'm not sure what you mean by that…'

'Yami loves you' Akane said bluntly 'And not just friend love, I mean true love'.

Yugi felt his face heat up and quickly returned to trimming to distract himself 'N-No you must be mistaken. Y-Yami couldn't possible find me attractive'.

'I've seen the way he looks at you' Akane hummed quietly 'And he's worrying about you all the time…it's clear to see he's in love with you'.

Yugi was silent as he continued to trim her hair, he could feel his chest beat rapidly at the thought that someone like Yami was in love with him; and how could he tell if Akane was telling the truth? He could not go to Yami and ask him for an answer, it would not seem right to Yugi. And how did Yugi feel about Yami? If Akane was to be believed, then Yugi had a very difficult decision to make and he did not have enough proof to go with either answer to give to Yami, Yugi had a tough time ahead of him.

'Hmm…I quite like this' Akane complimented as she stroked over her new hair 'Thank you Yugi'.

'No problem…' Yugi mumbled quietly too lost in thoughts to give a full answer.

* * *

Yugi stuck to Akane's side for the rest of the day, after her statement about Yami Yugi found it hard to even look at the male let alone speak to him or be alone in a room with him, Yami must have felt confused about Yugi's sudden subdued nature but there was little he could do to help it. Thankfully for Yugi Yami made little conversation to the male, almost as if he could pick up his troubling thoughts.

Yugi agreed to sleep with Akane to share out the rooms seeing the princess trusted him so much, Yugi could not sleep as easily as the others did, he ended up lying in his bed and staring up at the frail looking ceiling that hung above him. His thoughts still plagued him, and no matter how much he tried to think of something else they always came back to Yami.

Yugi gave a soft sigh and gently closed his eyes 'Yami…' He whispered to himself hoping that Akane did not hear him.

********************************End of chapter 7*****************************

Seems like the cat's out of the bag for Yami.

And right in time for an epic fight! Oh wonderful eh?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Time to fight

It's time to get this stuff started!

In a corny way!

* * *

Chapter 8-Time to fight

By the time the next morning had approached, everyone was awake, and eager to get the battle plans ready. Yugi was only mildly interested, his mind still churning over his thoughts from the previous day, distracting him from what everyone had said. Regardless, he stood by Akane's side at the table, watching her point to the map of the city and discuss with the boys about their strategy.

"So, Nagase is in the front room?" Marik hummed, stroking his chin "Well, that's not an easy place to get to".

"We'll just use Yugi to shimmy his way in" Joey joked, glancing at Yugi, and getting a small smile from the distracted teen "There's a big enough balcony for him to do so".

"It's less about getting inside, and more about the contents on the inside" Yami scolded, crossing his arms over "Remember, the front room holds the shield power. If we so much as knock it, we could put the whole city in danger. It's not suitable for fighting in…"

"Which is why Nagase stays there a lot" Akane gave a sigh, brushing back her shorter hair "But, I am not sure what might get him to leave the room…me perhaps…"

"Princess, we're not putting you in that position" Yami said firmly, almost scolding her for suggesting it "You'll be safer here".

"I know you mean well, but in times like this I cannot expect anyone else to deal with my problems, I will come with you".

The boys gave heavy sighs, looking to each other before shrugging in defeat, knowing they could not persuade the princess away. Marik then leaned on the table, pointing to the blue print sprawled over it.

"Alright, then we need to go over this. We'll go in through the back, hopefully there won't be that many guards waiting for us. We'll have several groups, so we can go in first, me and Joey can go check out the area and find the best path, Yami you can be the princess's and Yugi's guard".

"What?!" Yami turned to Marik, wide fearful eyes "Yugi is not coming along!"

Marik raised a brow, glancing over to Yugi, who had just broken away from his thoughts at the sound of his name. Then turning back to Yami, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, unless Yugi says otherwise, I don't see why he can't come with us" Marik said, shrugging his shoulders "It's all up to Yugi".

Yami turned to Yugi, giving a scolding frown to the younger male "Yugi?" Yami uttered, a low warning tone in his voice.

Yugi looked up at everyone else, all eyes set on him and waiting for his answer, making the teen feel even more anxious about his answer. His hands fumbled together, and he stared down at the wood of the table, managing to pull the words out.

"I-I'll go to…" He whispered quietly.

"Then that's settled" Marik brushed off.

"Yugi!" Yami spat "You'll get killed! You can't come!"

"S-So could you!" Yugi backfired.

The two ended up staring in silence, waiting to see if the other would challenge their defence, but both knew that they could not get far in arguing. Marik simply looked between the two, moving away from the table and thumbing to the stairs.

"Alright, argue later move now" Marik said, breaking Yugi and Yami from their stares "Let's head up to the birds, okay?"

Yugi stared perplexed as everyone followed his lead, discussing additional plans as they climbed the stairs, not noticing Yugi's lingering.

"Birds?"

As they walked through the building, Marik called out to the others in the building, rallying them together as they climbed higher up into the building. When reaching the final floor, they approached the end of the corridor, seeing no other way forward. However, Marik managed to peel back one of the panelling's, revealing it was a secret door and that there were stairs that reached higher up.

"I just thought, this is your first time coming up here isn't it Yugi?" Marik said as they ascended to the hidden level "You're gonna love this".

Yugi gave a small smile, but said nothing to his comment, waiting until they reached higher up. Once coming to a second door, Marik fished out a set of keys, and unlocked the door before letting everyone in. The room was dark inside, with a small crack in the ceiling letting in a sliver of light, Yugi could make out the distinct shapes of items and knew where not to walk as he ventured in.

"I'll get the roof" Joey called out, running along the floorboards, hearing a thump with each step he took.

Joey ran to the other end of the large room, grabbing onto something, and tugging it with a lot of strength due to his grunting. After tussling with the item, a rumble from the building sprung up, and the roof to the room began to peel apart. Like jaws on an animal, it opened up and let in the sunlight from above, allowing the room to be bathed in the sunlight. It was a large workshop area, with many tools for very uses, and many plans hung up on the wall. The main features of the room, however, were the large mobile vehicles hooked onto the rail.

Large, bulky, wooden machines were balanced on rails. Wings made out of a strange green material were folded above it, and many levers and handle occupied within the device, it was a strange but interesting machine. The rail that it was supported on pointed upwards, towards the opened roof.

"Welcome to the high roof Yugi" Marik introduced, before turning to the rest of the group as they came into the room "Alright everyone, take a bird and get ready. We'll leave on my count. Princess, you can come with me, I have the stronger muscles".

"Oh…charming" Akane commented, giving a light smile to Yugi, before jumping into the Bird Marik had pointed out to her.

Yugi then looked up when he got nudged, seeing Yami elbow his shoulder, then thumbing to one of the birds "You can come with me Yugi".

"Oh, sure".

Yugi followed Yami towards one of the closer machines, getting a little help from the male when he could not reach to it, and looked around at the inside of the Bird. It seemed to be an easy design concept; two levers hung down from the roof for one to grab onto, and a pole going into the body of the Bird, no doubt to hold any wires or other important equipment they had. Yami jumped in with Yugi, taking position at the levers and reached up to them, gently tugging on them to make sure they were working.

"Hey Yugi" Yugi turned around, just as Marik placed a hat on top of him, making Yugi cringe at the touch "I found this hat, it suits you".

Yugi gave a curious blink, looking up at the lime green hat that was on his head, noting the transparent tassels that were dangling from the hat.

"I…Is this a woman's hat?" Yugi asked.

"It suited your cuteness" Marik grinned, giving a wink to the male as he walked away "Try not to lose it".

Yugi gave a hum in response, lightly playing with the trim of the hat, before turning to Yami. Once Marik had jumped into his bird, and give reassuring words to the Princess, before turning to the other Birds.

"Alright, let out the wings!" Marik ordered, doing his action as well.

Yugi watched as Yami reached up to a separate handle, tugging on it hard before a clunk was heard, and Yugi watched as the wings fell open. The long fabric had spread out far over the wings, creating the perfect flying machine for them all.

"Got the puller ready?" Marik asked, turning to a man behind him "Okay, let us go!"

The man pulled down on the handle, allowing the rail to be free from restrain, and catapulting the Birds into the air. When seeing a few of the Birds disappear rapidly, Yugi clung to the side of the machine, before it too was shot out into the sky. The sudden rush of the air whipped against the side of his face, before it died down, and replaced with the gentle hum of wind. Yugi opened his eyes, looking around his surroundings, as he realised they were in the air.

The city moved below them, and the palace they were aiming at was growing ever closer. Yami was steering the machine, holding onto the levers handing down, and manually pulling them up and down, to recreate wings and to keep them afloat. Yugi managed to look over the edge of the Bird, watching the buildings float under them, before turning to Yami.

"Yami this is amazing!" Yugi exclaimed, an eager grin going across him.

"Oh really? I'll take you out on another one later" Yami said.

Yugi gave a smile before gasping, feeling his hat come off and turned to grab it, but it had already been blown off and fluttered down to the buildings below "My hat!"

"We'll find it later" Yami soothed, keeping his gaze on the upcoming Palace "Let's do this first alright?"

Nagase watched the black shapes approach the building, standing on the large open balcony that opened up to the courtyard, in front of the palace. Hearing the clang of armour, he lightly turned his head to the approaching guard, listening to what he had to say.

"It's the rebels' sir. What should we do?" The man inquired.

Nagase gave a hum, looking back out onto the sky, and giving a grin "I'm sure the princess is with them…use the crossbows, shoot them down".

"Yes sir".

As the Birds got close to the Palace, they noticed the flying arrows aiming at them, barely missing them though striking them a few times. Yami tried to dodge the arrows, but with every attempt the arrows shredded through the fabric, ripping the wings into torn shreds. He gave a frown, before pulling on the levers so the wings turned, forcing their direction down to the courtyard below them. Yugi quickly grabbed the side of the Bird, watching as they plummeted into the ground before skidding along the tiles, only coming to a stop when they touched the side of the walls.

"Let's go Yugi" Yami said, hoping out of the Bird "We have to move quickly before they spot us".

"R-Right!"

Yugi clambered out with him, following Yami's side until they came to the side of the Palace. The two watched as the rest of the Birds were still under assault, some of the people managed to land with Yami in the courtyard and join by them—including Joey, Marik and the Princess—while others hung back in the air, most likely to distract the archers from the other people.

"Will they be alright?" Yugi asked.

"They'll be fine" Marik reassured, turning to the wall "Now, let's bust this joint".

The people placed their hands against the walls, allowing the familiar orange flames to burn open a hole, large enough for everyone to climb inside. With everyone darting in, Yugi followed lead and quickly met up with the Princess on the other side, quickly looking around the knight armour guarded corridor. Once the rest of the group was inside, they turned to run down the corridor, but quickly stopped when they heard footsteps.

A group of guards ran past the corner, barely stopping when they noticed the intruders down the corridor "There they are!"

"Yami, get the princess away from here" Marik ordered, grabbing one of the spears from the suits, as did the other people "You're pretty fast, I know you can do it".

"Sure" Yami turned to another wall, pressing his hand against it so a hole burnt through "Princess, Yugi, let's go!"

The Princess gave a nod, quickly diving through while Yugi lingered, watching the others charge towards the guards, attempting to block them from reaching the remaining three. No matter how much he wanted to help them, he knew he was not much use, so jumped through.

Landing on the soft carpet Yugi gave a perplexed look, looking around the richly decorated room, and noticing the princess had frozen where she had stood. On the far side of the wall was a balcony, open to the world outside, and with a small contraption with several glowing orbs attached to it. The man stood by the balcony turned, giving a smirk when he noticed the two teenagers staring in shock at him, only one guess left as to who he was.

Yami came through the hole as it began to seal up, about to speak to Akane and Yugi, before spotting the man they were staring at. A glare came to his face, and he pushed himself forwards, standing protectively in front of Yugi and Akane.

"You!"

"So…the Princess came back to me directly?" Nagase chuckled, clasping his hands tightly behind his back "I presume you came from the lower floor, that's unfortunate. Well, for you at least, for me it makes my job easier".

"You're not getting your hands on the Princess!" Yami snarled, pushing them back some more "You'll have to go through me!"

"Is that right?"

A thud came from behind them, pushing Yugi and Akane apart, before striking Yami on the head. The male gave a sigh, collapsing on the floor, unconscious from the hit. Yugi gave a gasp, falling down to his knees and shaking Yami's shoulders, attempting to wake him up.

"Yami! Yami wake up!" Yugi pleaded.

"I always keep a personal guard with me" Nagase explained, watching the heavily clothed man grab the Princess, keeping her in place "You never know who's going to…drop by. Guards!"

The double doors opened, revealing a small platoon of guards rushing in, standing to attention to their boss "Help my man out with these trouble makers. The older man knows how to make portals, so make sure he is bound" He then gave a frown at the Princess, after she made some insults to the guards "Keep the Princess separated too, so she doesn't get any ideas".

"Yes sir!"

The guards then pulled Yugi away, despite his crying and pleading, he could not shake the men away. They carried him away, and dragged Yami's unconscious body towards the door, even the Princess could not break from their strong grip.

"Oh, and if you find anyone else in the corridors, try and capture them, we don't want them running around" Nagase called to his guards "And if you can't get them to go along quietly. Kill them".

"No!" Yugi cried out, attempting one last time to break free "You can't do that! They're my friends!"

"I can do what I want because I am king!" Nagase bellowed, turning his back onto the people, and looking out from the balcony "And everyone shall know it".

The guards shut the doors behind them, closing Nagase away from the intruders, and pulled them towards the dungeons. Akane was separated from Yugi, and Yami was chained up while he was unconscious, leaving Yugi to cry and whine to himself on his own. Left alone to wonder what their fate, as well as everyone else, was going to be.

*****************************End of chapter 8********************************

Meh, a bit rushed, but oh well. I have stuff to do.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Take the throne

I forgot this story was nearly finished. Whoops!

Guess I better start planning for what to do after this story…

* * *

Chapter 9-Take the throne

Yugi sob continuously, tears still rolling down his face as his fingers grasped at the metal bines around Yami's wrists, determined to pull them off despite his weak strength. Having woken the male up some moments ago, he made sure Yami was not badly damaged, before focusing on rescuing him. Yami was their only means of escape, and Yugi was the only other person in the cell, so he had no other choice but to help.

Yugi hissed in pain when he caught his finger in the trap, managing to pull it out, and suck on it despite the revolting metallic taste it had. Yami looked up at Yugi, watching him soothe his throbbing finger.

"Be careful Yugi…" Yami warned quietly, his voice suddenly losing the confidence it once had before.

"M-Maybe the other one" Yugi muttered, scooting over so he sat in front of Yami's other wrist, and persisted to pull at that one.

"It's no use…you'll never be able to pull it off with just your hands…"

Yugi ignored Yami's words, focusing on only the metal binds, and getting his fingers wrapped around it one way or another. The two sat in silence, apart from Yugi's tearful gasps, and the occasional curse when he caught his fingers yet again. Yami gave a sigh, resting his head back against the wall, and lightly closing his eyes.

"Yugi…I wanted to say something…before I die…"

"Shut up" Yugi growled, more determined to tear off the binds.

"When I die…" Yami continued "I just wanted you to know…I love you Yugi…"

Yugi felt his fingers tremble against the trapping, more tears rolling down his face, as his sobbing became more frequent "Y-Yami!" Yugi gave a gasp, throwing himself at Yami, and burying his face into Yami's shoulder "I-I love you too!"

Yami gave a small smile, resting his head against Yugi's, while he sobbed openly into his shoulder. Though he wished to have held Yugi close, with his hands bound, it was only possible to give him the gentle nudges from his head "Thank you…I'm so happy…"

Yugi gave a nod, but ended up wailing louder as he managed to sob out "I-I can't get you out! I-I don't want to die!"

"It's okay Yugi…you tried" Yami continued to make soothing noises until Yugi hushed down, his loud crying turning more into the odd hiccups and restrained sniffles, once Yugi had calmed down Yami spoke up again "Hey Yugi…kiss me please".

Yugi gave a few more shaky hiccups, before peeling himself away from Yami's shoulder, rubbing his red and teary eyes "O-Okay…"

"Thank you".

Yugi continued to rub the tears away, until he was dry and able to compose himself, before he leaned in to kiss Yami on the lips. Both gave a small sigh, feeling satisfied that even near their time of deaths, they could enjoy the simple kiss. Yugi pressed further into the kiss, letting his hands stroke the side of Yami's face pleasingly, before having to pull away to allow both of them to breath. Yami gave a small sigh after the kiss, opening his eyes to stare back at Yugi, and give a small smile.

"That felt good…" Yami gave a heavier sigh, before turning serious "I have an idea Yugi…and I need you to do it".

"M-Me?" Yugi shook his head "I-I can't do anything. I can't even get you free! H-How can you expect me to do anything?!"

"Because I believe in you" Yami said, managing to pull a small honest smile "I know you can do this, just like I knew you could do everything else…I believe in you Yugi, I know you'll pull it off".

Yugi stared deep at Yami, before biting his lip, and nodding in agreement "O-Okay…what do you want me to do…?"

* * *

After a few moments, the prison was visited by the guard on his routine round, tapping the end of the spear onto the floor to show his presence. The man gave a small glance to the only occupied cell, hearing Yugi move closer to the bars, and grip them tightly while his fearful eyes watched the guard.

"P-Please! Let me go!" Yugi pleaded, watching the man walk past "I-I don't want to die! I'm begging you!"

The guard ignored Yugi's words, checking on the small desk at the end of the corridor, before coming back and walking to the door "I-I'll give you information!"

At the offer, the guard stopped and turned back to Yugi, seeing the terrified tears run down his face.

"I-I know a lot! I-I'll tell you anything you need to know! J-Just please don't kill me!"

"Yugi, you bastard!" Yami growled from his shackles.

The man walked back to the cell, standing in front of Yugi with a suspicious glare to the teen "What exactly do you have to give?" He queried.

Yugi gave a sniffle, looking back at Yami briefly before turning to the guard, and gesturing him closer "I-I'll whisper it to you…"

The man looked down at his hand, but followed the gesture to lean closer, waiting to hear what Yugi had to say. As soon as the man got close enough, Yugi reached out to grab the man's head, before forcing him to hit the bars hard. Yugi let go of the man, hearing him give an odd sigh, before sliding down the bars and falling to the floor knocked out.

"I did it" Yugi said astonished.

"Good work Yugi" Yami praised "Get his spear, there should be keys on the table right?"

"I-I think I can see them" Yugi bent down, grasping the guards spear, and pulled it through the bars. Once he had a hold of the weapon, he moved to the other end of the cell, and poked it through the bars towards the table. He struggled to keep the spear from pointing down, but he soon managed to rest it against the table, and moved it closer to the set of keys. It took a few tries, but soon Yugi managed to scoop the keys onto the spear, watching them dangle near the tip of the blade.

"You can do it Yugi" Yami encouraged quietly, watching Yugi tip the spear up, so that the keys slid down to his hands.

"I-I've got them!" Yugi exclaimed, then rushed over to Yami and fell on his knees, scrambling with the many keys until one locked Yami's manacles.

Once Yami felt his wrists free, he held Yugi close, bringing the small male to his body and hugging him tight. Yugi gave a small squeak at the action, but once seeing it was a loving action he gave into it, hugging Yami back with affection as well.

"I've wanted to hold you for a while" Yami whispered, pressing his face into Yugi's neck "I hope you don't mind".

"Not at all" Yugi replied, allowing Yami to hold him tightly until he felt content to let him go.

"Sorry…" Yami apologised "I just needed to".

"It's okay" Yugi soothed, reaching out to stroke over his hand.

Yami gave a smile, before clearing his throat and standing up, helping Yugi up on his feet as well "Come on, we best move before someone realises that something is up. And we need to make sure that the others are alright".

"Oh, right".

Yugi hurried to the cell door, going through the keys once again, until one fitted the lock of the cell and allowed them to leave. Before leaving, the two dragged the guard into the cell, locking him inside so he could not alert the other guards about their break out. Once he was securely locked away, Yugi and Yami hurried out of the prison hold, checking the corridors before running ahead to search for their friends.

"We have to find the others so we can save the princess" Yami explained as they continued running, only briefly stopping to check the other rooms for their friends, before carrying on "If we have everybody, we can take on the guards and Nagase".

"But Yami, what if they're already caught? Wh-What if they got…killed?"

Yami stopped, turning to Yugi with a stern face "Yugi, this is my group we're talking about. Death isn't in our vocabulary".

Yugi gave a light smile at the humour, but returned to running when Yami continued on, still searching for their missing friends. After running through the corridors, Yami quickly grabbed the back of Yugi's shirt, and pulled him back behind the corner. Yugi gave a small yelp, but looked round the corner with Yami, noticing what he had been pulled away from.

At the other end of the corridor were two guards, walking away from the pair, and with a strangely silent and obedient Marik as their prisoner. They did not seem to notice the two watching from around the corner, continuing to the end of the corridor, where the prison was presumably.

"What are we going to do?" Yugi whispered to Yami.

"You're going to stay here" Yami answered, lightly pushing Yugi against the wall "I'll deal with this".

"I'm not letting you do this on your own. I saw what happened the last time you tried to do something on your own".

Yami managed a small smile, but placed his hand against the space next to Yugi, burning a hole through it "I know. But do what I say now, okay?"

Yugi gave a hum, but stepped back to give Yami space, watching his love jump through the portal. Yugi crept to the corner, peering round as he watched the scene from a safe distance, and prayed that Yami would be alright. Yami hopped through his portal in the corridor, landing quietly behind the two guards, and followed them closely. Once reaching the perfect moment, Yami reached out to grab one of the guards, pulling him back before throwing him into the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"Hey! What the-?!"

Marik quickly turned to the other guard, kicking him in the stomach so he hit against the wall, before head-butting him so he too was rendered unconscious. Once both of the guards were slumped onto the floor, Yami bent down to them and searched for the keys to Marik's binds, leaving the male to groan and shake his head.

"Ow…that hurt" He muttered.

"You okay Marik?" Yami asked, picking up the ring of keys, and turning back to Marik.

"I've been in better situations" Marik replied, holding his wrists out so Yami could unlock them "You took your time".

"Complications".

"Right" Once Marik felt his wrists free, he flexed them a little before waving to Yugi at the other end "Good to see you again Yugi".

Yugi shuffled away from his hiding spot, and when seeing that the danger was no more, he ran back over to re-join the group. Yugi quickly hurried to Yami's side, waiting until he pocketed the batch of keys, before hugging his arm.

"Where's everyone? Were they caught too?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. We split up after a while" Marik explained, shrugging his shoulders "Thought it was better to diverse the distraction. How about you?"

"Caught. They took the princess somewhere but…" Yami shook his head "I don't know where".

"You god damn idiot" Marik scolded, hitting Yami on the head, and making the male cringe at the hit "They could have killed her by now, what were you thinking?!"

"I tried my best alright?!" Yami argued back "I wasn't expecting it, I'm sorry!"

Marik gave a sigh, turning away, and started walking down the corridor "You better hope she's still alive. C'mon, let's find everyone else".

Yami gave a heavy sigh at the scolding he had received, but followed Marik nonetheless, pulling Yugi along behind him. Yugi kept quiet, unsure of what to say after the argument both of them had, opting to blame it on the tense situation they were in. They soon came to the other door, and after being ordered firmly by Yami to stay outside, Yugi had to watched from the doorway once again.

There was only one guard in the prison, which Marik and Yami quickly dealt with, knocking him out like they did with the others. The distinctive sound of cheering showed that the rest had been captured, waiting for Yami to unlock all the cells so everyone could get out and have their binds removed, replacing only one cell with the unconscious guard.

"Seems like everyone's here" Marik commented, as he counted through the group "Well at least we know where everyone went".

"But no princess" Yami added, turning to the male "She must be elsewhere".

"Of course, there's no way they'd put her with us losers" Marik then turned to Joey "Oi, blondie, do you know if there are any more jails around here?"

"Not that I know of" Joey gave a hum, holding his chin in thought "Though…I thought I did hear a girl…it might've been the princess. But, they were going down a different corridor, away from the prisons. So I don't know where they would be taking her…"

The group gave a thoughtful hum for a few moments, trying to think of a solution, before saying in unison "Nagase".

"If I was an egotistical bastard, I'd make sure that the princess would be in my sight, all the time" Marik said, punching his fist into an open hand "So, I think it's time we paid him a little visit, don't you agree boys?"

The group gave a cheer and a chant at the suggestion, quickly filing out of the prison hold, and into the corridors. Yugi stepped aside so he would not be pushed against the walls, watching the other group members hurry out, eager to seek their revenge on Nagase. Yugi spotted Yami walking with Marik amongst the group, and attempted to reach him again, but the bustling crowd kept Yugi pressed against the wall and away from his love.

"Yug" Yugi lifted his head at Joey's voice, seeing the blond grab his arm, and pull him along with the crowd "Good to see ya buddy, you aren't too ruffed up are ya?"

"N-No…" Yugi answered, struggling to keep his feet up with the blond "I-I just hope we'll be able to win this time".

"No doubt about it Yug, you gotta believe in us a little more?"

Yugi gave a nod, but kept silent as he focused on running instead, trying to keep up with the energetic movement of the determined group. They swarmed through the corridors, taking on any guards that came their way, combining their strength to become an unstoppable force. Joey made sure to linger at the back of the group, keeping Yugi away from the fighting, and to make sure that he was safe. Through the hastiness of the fights the group had, Yugi managed to spot Yami again, holding a sword he had picked up from one of the fallen guards. Yugi dreaded to imagine what Yami was going to use it for.

By the time they reached the main hall, everyone had taken the weapons off of the guards they had passed, equipping themselves with the swords and spears. As they turned the corner, the group came to a stop at the large amount of guards stationed at the door, no doubt hearing of the breakout they had caused.

"First one into the hall gets to save the princess!" Once the challenge had been declared, everyone charged at the group of guards, including Joey.

Yugi stood back as everyone engaged in a fight again, forcing the determined guards away from the door, and giving a chance for anyone to slip into the main hall. However, everyone was distracted with the guards more than the door, attempting to stay uninjured from the fight. Yugi bit his lip, wanting to call out to the others that they could go inside and end the nightmare, but knew that the guards would hear him as well and stop any attempts of entering. It had to be him, or no one else.

Yugi ran past the fighting, barely missing the shoves and hard knockbacks each side delivered, before pushing open the doors and running inside. Standing by the balcony was Nagase, clenched in his hands was the struggling princess, both of them had looked up when they heard the loud noise the door had made.

"Yugi!" Akane cried out, struggling even more to break out of Nagase's hold.

"What is this?" The man hissed, turning to look out the balcony "What a pathetic attempt this is".

"Let her go now!" Yugi demanded, trying to sound intimidating, but failed to put fear into Nagase. Nevertheless, Yugi ran on towards them, hoping that there was something he could do to free Akane.

But, before Yugi could even reach the two, Nagase's personal guard dropped in front of Yugi with a heavy thud. Yugi gave a small gasp at the cloaked man, before his eyes set on the man's hands, noticing it was grabbing the handle of his sword and was about to draw it. Yugi quickly ducked down, just as the man swiped for Yugi, missing him by an inch. Yugi had not escaped however, for the man grabbed Yugi's shirt, pulling him up from the ground. Yugi gave a pathetic whimper, and watched with fearful eyes, as the man pulled back his sword to impale Yugi.

"Let him go!" Yugi lifted his head up at Yami's voice, before squeaking as he was dropped, and watched Yami run past him to tackle the personal guard "Don't you dare touch my Yugi!"

Yugi watched Yami swing his sword at the man, forcing him to back away from Yugi, and ensuing a fight between the two. Yugi managed to scramble up onto his feet and move away, watching the guard attempt to fight Yami off, but with his rising anger it was becoming increasingly difficult to do so.

"What are you doing?!" Nagase hissed at the guard, forcing the princess to keep still, as she wriggled even more in his grasp "Kill him already!"

"No! Let go of me!" Akane growled, trying her best to shrug off his hands.

Yugi ran over to the princess, with the intent of helping her break free, however Nagase had seen Yugi approach. He gave a glare at the young teen, pulling Akane closer to his body, so she could not escape easily.

"Don't even try it!" Nagase warned "I'll kill her where she stands if you come any closer!"

Akane then threw her head back, hitting Nagase straight in the face, making him groan in pain and let go of Akane in the midst of the commotion. Akane took the chance to run away from Nagase, hurrying to Yugi, and taking hold of his hand.

"Thank you for rescuing me" Akane said quietly with a smile.

Yugi gave a small blush, but managed a small smile back at her, despite the gruesome noises he could hear of Yami ending the guards' life. Yugi held tighter to Akane's hand, and was about to pull her away. However, Yugi felt a hand grab the back of his neck, pulling him back and away from Akane. He was about to struggle his way free, but feeling the sharp and cool blade against his neck, it made Yugi freeze with fear.

"I'll teach you disgusting humans to mess with me!" Nagase snarled, pressing the knife ever closer to Yugi's neck.

"Leave Yugi alone!" Yami roared.

Yugi turned his head, watching Yami jump through a portal in the wall, with his sword ready to strike at Nagase. Yugi felt the knife move away from his neck, and he moved out of the way from the fight, watching Yami's sword hit with Nagase's knife.

"Get out of my way you filthy mongrel!"

"Not until I put you down, you psychotic murder!"

Yami swung his sword at Nagase, making the man back away from the larger weapon, and attempted to force Yami away with his small knife. The two fought tirelessly with each other, for with every chance Nagase had, he tried to go for Yugi and Akane. But Yami relentlessly kept him away, throwing him against the walls, and pulling his attention back onto the fighting.

Soon, Yami had Nagase up against the wall, twisting his wrist so he was forced to drop the knife. Nagase watched the knife hit the floor with a clank, before turning to Yami, and watching him stab his sword straight through the stomach. Nagase gagged, falling limp when Yami let go of him, and pulled the sword out of his body.

"It ends here" Yami said lowly.

Nagase clutched his stomach, stumbling forwards towards Yami, who simply moved out of his way without a care. Blood ran out between his fingers, and stained his royal clothes, despite his pain he still weakly staggered further.

"You'll all…go to hell…" Nagase groaned out.

Nagase then collapsed on his knees, by the contraption Yugi had seen earlier, before letting his body fall onto it. The machinery shook violently, and the glowing orbs turned dim, before rolling out of their holders and off the table. Yami dropped the sword, and quickly ran over to the table to collect as many orbs as he could, but a few still managed to hit the floor and roll away.

"No! The shield power!" Akane cried, running over to help Yami out with collecting the orbs.

Yugi looked around fearfully, before running over to his friends to help with picking up the escaping orbs, though still kept his eyes open as he expected something tremendous to happen. Yami gave a sigh, placing the orbs back on the table, and pulled Nagase's limp body off from the machinery.

"You're one rotten bastard" Yami growled, kicking the man's body.

"We can put it back…right?" Yugi asked, looking at the complex contraption.

"Yes, of course, it is give or take whether the orbs will respond" Akane explained, fitting one orb into its original holding "We'll just have to act quickly".

Akane and Yugi gave a yelp when there was a deep rumble, shaking the buildings and the ground, acting as if it were an earthquake. Yugi quickly gripped the table in fright, watching everything shake and groan around him, until it came to a sudden stop. Silence passed over them, and the three stood still as they waited for any more signs, preparing themselves for any more.

The doors opened again, and the three turned to see the large group run in, looking around to see what had happened before spotting the corpse of Nagase.

"What's happened in here?" Marik asked concerned.

"Nagase, he fell onto the shield power" Yami explained "And that noise…"

Yugi drifted away from the conversation, seeing the light outside slowly disappear into dark shadows, losing its once magical sparkle it had. Yugi walked out onto the balcony, then looking up at the sky with a small gasp.

"Wh-What's happened to the shield?" Yugi questioned.

Everyone turned to Yugi, seeing him stand out on the balcony, before following him out onto the balcony to look up at the sky.

"The shield…it's breaking…" Akane said breathlessly.

The once beautiful colours of the shield had turned bleak, and broke away as if it were all a glass dome, and the pieces fell and turned into mere dust once again. Unable to do anything else but watch, the group stared at the shield destruction, seeing the world beyond the shield that had been hidden from them.

*********************************End of chapter 9****************************

Oh no, I left it at an awkward cliff hanger! Oh no!

So, what is beyond the shield? Ooohhh! Only time will tell!

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	10. Bring the shield up

In the previous chapter I left it at an awkward cliff hanger.

So let's start things up just as awkward.

* * *

Chapter 10-Bring the shield up

As the shield reached the bottom of its walls, the last broken fragments blew away in the breeze, revealing the surroundings of the city.

The everlasting horizon was bleak and black, like a raging fire had consumed all there was before, leaving a hellish desert in its place. Black soil, and the faint outline of dead trees were the only things that inhabited the plains, huddled under the thick dark clouds. It was a destroyed world beyond the shield, blocked out from the perfect city they had built, and slowly started to creep in.

"It's…a wasteland…" Yugi said, breaking the silence between the group.

Yami looked over the desolate land, before turning to Akane "Princess, fix the shield power. Quickly!"

"Yes, of course".

Before Akane could turn to fix the machinery, another rumble spread across the land, making everyone tense again. With the shield gone, the repeating tremors added to confusion, forcing everyone to look around the wasteland. At first, there was nothing that seemed to hint at giving any noise, until Yugi caught something moving from the corner of his eye.

"Wh-What's that?!"

All eyes turned to the shape that Yugi had spotted, watching it rise up from its hiding spot, and tower over the vulnerable city.

The large beast stood taller than the tallest building in the city, and with its large build, it had strength to match its stature. The large reptilian quadruped stood on its hind legs, overlooking the city with interest, allowing the inhabitants to observe its weaponry. Its hands had large and bloody claws, its teeth had overgrown from its own mouth into sharp like knives, and its scaly like skin served as its armour.

After staring down at the city for a few moments, before letting out a tremendous roar, forcing everyone to cover their ears. After its trembling voice shook everyone, it started to approach the city, intent on destroying anything in its path.

"It's going to destroy the city!"

"Princess! Get the shield back up, now!" Yami ordered, before taking off into a run into the palace.

"Y-Yami! Where are you going?!" Yugi asked, taking off into a run as well.

"Everyone! Head out onto the streets and get as many people as you can find away from that thing!" Marik ordered, getting a group agreement from everyone else, and hurrying off to help.

Before Yami reached the doors, he turned around, and grabbed Yugi's shoulders "Yugi! You have to stay here, no matter what!"

"No! I'm going with you!"

"I'm not arguing with you now! Just stay here!"

Yami let go of Yugi before turning to run off again, presuming Yugi would follow his order, and stay inside the palace with the princess. But as soon as Yugi was free from his grip, he took off into a run, following Yami down the corridor. Yami came to the end of the hall, pressing his hand firmly against the wall, and burning a hole into the wall. Before Yami could jump through the portal, Yugi ran over to him, and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. Unable to take Yugi off of him, Yami jumped through the hole with Yugi still clinging to him, and landed on the other side. After landing in the courtyard, Yugi felt the shuddering tremors of the monsters steps, to the point that it cracked some of the foundations.

Yami turned to Yugi when they stood up, a glare set to the smaller male "Yugi, I am not letting you come with me! So stay here!"

"So you can run off and play hero on your own?! I don't think so!"

Yami gave a glare to Yugi, but turned to their crashed Bird from before, and ran over to it. Seeing what Yami was doing, Yugi also ran over to the Bird, jumping into its body and staring down at Yami.

"I'm not going to sit back and watch you die alone! At the very least I'd want to be with you too!" Yugi argued.

Yami gave a heavy sigh, but knelt down to the ground "Fine. Hold on, this might be rough".

Yugi held tight to the edge of the Bird, watching Yami press his hand against the floor, and burn another hole into the concrete. Once large enough, the Bird fell through and began to fall through the sky, high from the top of the palace. Yami jumped through the hole, quickly grabbing onto the Bird, and pulling himself in. He turned to the handles, and began to tug on them hard, forcing the machinery to turn upwards and begin flying through the sky.

Yugi leaned over the edge of the bird, looking down to the streets below them as they passed over, spotting the distant figures of their friends running around. At the sound of a crunch, Yugi turned back to face the front, seeing the beast walk through the buildings and break them on contact.

"Yugi, stay close to me" Yami ordered, making Yugi move closer to his love "This is going to get dangerous".

Yami drove the Bird nearer to the beast, soon catching the monsters attention, as it roared loudly at the machinery. It turned to snap at the flying device, barely missing it, as it continued to fly out of the city. The beast turned to face the flying contraption, and gave in to the chase, trampling back through its destroyed path. Yugi looked behind him as the thunderous stomps of the beast grew louder, moving closer towards the Bird with ease, and rearing to bite it yet again.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi tried to warn.

"It'll be okay Yugi" Yami reassured, tugging on the levers hard, so that they could pick up speed "Keep an eye out for the shield, okay?"

Yugi gave a nod, before turning back to stare at the monster, watching it move closer to them with each step. Yami flew the Bird faster out of the city, soon passing over the borderline of where the shield had been, and flying out into the dark wasteland. The beast tried to take another bite out of the machine, but missed again, giving another irritated roar at them. As Yami continued to lead it out of the city, Yugi noticed a faint rim circle around the city, before rising with dazzling colours. It barely missed the monsters tail as it grew, resuming the protection of the city again, and blocking anything outside from entering.

"Yami! The shield is up!" Yugi said, turning to Yami.

"Right!" Yami gave a quick glance to the monster, before pulling Yugi close with one arm, letting the Bird fall drastically to the ground "Hold tight Yugi!"

Yugi gave a nod, hugging Yami tightly as the Bird continued to plummet, and get caught by the monsters sharp teeth.

As the shield began to build up, the members of the rebel group ran closer towards the shield, hoping to help out Yami and Yugi. However, with the shield growing strong, there was no chance they could make it to them. And once they saw the monster bite the Bird in half, they knew there was no chance for Yugi and Yami to survive, filling them with dread and sorrow.

"No!" Joey cried out "Yami! Yugi! No!"

Joey then turned around when he heard a thud, and all eyes turned to the two bodies lying on the path, with a burning hole quickly disappearing in the wall. Yami had his arms wrapped tightly around Yugi's waist, pulling his body closer to his, and with their eyes both firmly shut.

"Do you think it's safe yet?" Yugi asked in a whisper.

"I don't know…" Yami answered, in an equally quiet voice.

"You jerks" Joey growled, making Yami and Yugi open their eyes and look up, seeing Joey standing above them "You run off to do crazy things like this, and then think you can go and nearly get yourselves killed?! You've got nerves and stupidity!"

Regardless, Joey gave a grin, and held his hand out to the two. Yami smiled back, and took his hand so he was pulled up, before turning to Yugi and helping him up on his feet. Once they made sure they were safe and unharmed, the group burst into a cheer and applauded the shinning shield, which had restored itself back to its usual appearance. At the sight of safety, Yugi gave a heavy sigh, placing his hand over his chest.

"This was so scary…" Yugi breathlessly said "I want to sleep now…"

"I want a drink!" Joey cheered, nudging Yami's arm "We just won right?!"

"I'd say! We'll party all day for this!" Yami agreed with a laugh.

"Hey Yugi" Yugi turned, only to cringe as a hat was placed on his head, and covered his eyes from view "Found your hat".

Yugi gave a smile, lifting up the brim of the hat to stare up at Marik "Thank you Marik".

"Anytime" Marik then turned to the others "Let's get things sorted before we think about partying, alright boys?"

"Sure, but man Marik, you could look a little happier" Joey commented, placing his hands on his hips "You look like your average self!"

"I'm ecstatic in my own way" Marik assured, giving a small smirk to the group, before turning away to talk to the others.

* * *

Once safety was assured, and traitors were locked away, the city began to rebuild itself. The destroyed buildings were rebuilt by everyone, and those who had suffered injuries received the needed treatment, and life returned to the way it had been. Yugi had decided to stay and help as much as he could, knowing that his time had not yet finished in the other world.

Once everything was back to normal, the princess held a ceremony outside the palace, thanking Yugi and the others for their tremendous aid. The courtyard was filled with loud cheers as the princess thanked each person personally, and gave them a small memento for their hard work. She soon came to Yugi, holding his hands tightly together, she gave a smile to him.

"And thank you Yugi" She said, letting go of his hands, so he could observe the necklace she had passed to him "For protecting me and everyone".

Yugi gave a light blush, but held up the necklace to admire the glass pendant on the end, before smiling "Anytime" He replied, and slipped the necklace back on.

Akane then turned back to the others, standing next to her guards, so she could overlook all of them "However, this doesn't seem enough to express my eternal gratitude to what you have done" She explained, giving a bright smile "If there is anything you wish, I will grant it to you. What is it you desire?"

Everyone gave a hum, looking to each other for ideas, but coming up short for what they would like.

"Honestly princess…we don't need anything" Marik assured, before glancing to Yugi "Well…most of us anyway".

All eyes turned to Yugi, who stood quietly to himself, his fingers fiddling with each other. At the sight of his nervous state, Akane turned to him.

"Yugi, is there something you wanted?" She questioned.

Yugi lifted his head up at her, quickly glancing to his friends, and nodding "I-I was…wondering if I could…live here perhaps…"

"Ah, I see, and you would need citizenship to live here" Akane gave a light nod "Consider it done. I will overlook it personally".

"Thank you".

"Might as well ask for a marriage certificate" Joey joked, lightly pushing Yami to Yugi "Am I right Yami?"

"Joey!" Yami hissed, but with a heavy blush, turned to Yugi with a smile "Maybe another time".

Yugi gave a small giggle and allowed Yami to pull him closer, and placed a small kiss on Yugi's lips, despite Marik giving a whistle at the romantic gesture. Once satisfied with the kiss, the two pulled away to stare deeply into each other's eyes, knowing that their life together had only just begun.

* * *

Finally, I can end this monstrous-I mean, story.

Anyway, thank you all who read and liked, and reviewed, and stuff on this story. Hope you enjoyed, and I shall see you in the next story (You'll hate it no doubt, but hey)

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
